


Vacances au Manoir

by Halebop



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: Crise d'angoisses, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Vacances, a bit of Hurt/Comfort I think, bed sharing, le Manoir de la s3, les rescapés su Village sont Une Grande Famille, ma première multichapitres youhou, mais bon light, post s5 btw, t a l k i n g, y a Doug qui crie donc les majuscules seront présentes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: John, Klaus, Doug, Stève et tous ceux qui sont encore là s'accordent des vacances bien méritées, après ces histoires d'énième fin du monde. Ils récupèrent les clefs du manoir de Miss Moore, beaucoup plus calme depuis qu'Hypnos n'est plus dans les parages, et s'y installent pour deux semaines en automne. Travaux, bouillottes et ballades en forêt sont à prévoir.Peut-être que dans un environnement aussi réduit, Doug et Klaus vont enfin, ENFIN, parler ?





	1. L'Arrivée au Manoir

\- Eh, ça fait bizarre de revenir ici, quand même, commenta Doug en posant ses sacs.  
\- Moi ça me fait pas autant d'effet, repondit Burt en haussant les épaules, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.  
\- Mais si regarde, tout est exactement pareil ! Les canapés, les chaises, là !  
\- En même temps, tu sais, moi j'y suis resté à peine deux-trois journées, avec les autres...  
\- Ouais bah si tu pouvais ne pas rester là un siècle de plus ça m'arrangerait, les interrompit Klaus qui portait les trois sacs de nourriture et donc n'appréciait que très moyennement le barrage des deux hommes.

Ils se décalèrent et laissèrent passer le reste de la troupe, plus ou moins chargés, pour qu'ils puissent poser leurs bagages sur le tas déjà conséquent qui se formait dans le salon. Tout était resté presque inchangé depuis l'époque où ils y avaient vécu, et à l'exception de quelques chaises renversées, tout était intact.

\- Ça fait bizarre quand même de revenir là, se posa John en observant la pièce.  
\- Ah bah tiens c'est exactement ce que je disais !  
\- Moi ça me fait pas autant d'effet.  
\- Non mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on est pas venu... Tu te souviens, Claudine, l'époque tu me détestais !  
\- Oh bin si tu crois que ça a changé, ça ! Tiens, prends donc les affaires du p'tit pendant que je vais chercher sa poussette.  
John posa le fil barbelé sur le tas et revint à la contemplation de la pièce aux côtés de Doug et Burt. Même les volets étaient restés ouverts dans les pièces du bas, ce qui était probablement une très mauvaise chose compte tenu des tempêtes fréquentes dans la région mais qui donnait à la salle un aspect intemporel, comme si ils ne l'avaient quittée que hier. Pourtant ça devait bien faire... Deux ans ? Et entre temps il était devenu l'incarnation du mal, tous ses potes avaient fini en prison parce qu'un millionnaire génie du mal les poursuivait, il y était allé aussi et s'y était battu contre des zombies, il était mort et avait fini par se battre contre des Chinois et des Russes. Voir la pièce complètement inchangée lui donnait vraiment une sensation étrange.

\- Ah ça fait bizarre, hein, de revenir ici ! s'exclama Mique, son enfant dans les bras.  
-Ah bah tiens c'est pile ce que j'ai dit en voyant la pièce !  
\- Moi pareil !  
\- Bah moi ça me fait pas autant d'effet.

Le nouveau père ramassa une des chaises au sol avec la main qui ne ne tenait pas son monstre et il s'assit dessus pour mieux observer l'endroit. Les vieux canapés, les tapis, même les bibelots sur le rebord des fenêtres : tout avait pris la poussière mais était resté... Complètement immobile depuis leur fuite du château.

\- Eh ça vous fatigue pas trop d'aider à vider le coffre ?  
Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser Stan poser les deux sacs qu'il portait sur la pile et repartir en maugréant, croisant au passage Klaus qui arrivait en portant encore des bagages. Le nombre de sacs qu'ils avaient réussi à faire entrer dans le van était assez impressionnant.  
\- Moi je porte plus rien, déclara ce dernier en tirant une chaise sous ses fesses. Déjà j'en ai marre mais en plus personne aide, alors merci beaucoup.  
Il fut copieusement ignoré par les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, qui en étaient encore à se reposer du voyage en détaillant la pièce. Chacun revoyait Captain Sport Extrême en train de se proposer comme chef, Miss Moore en train d'hurler sur les chaussettes qui traînent, Valur se préparant du thé, Mary souriant dans les couloirs...  
\- Ça fait bizarre quand même, de revenir ici, commenta doucement Klaus comme pour ne pas briser l'illusion des fantomes qui se baladaient dans la poussière en suspension.  
\- Ouais j'ai dit pareil, répondit Doug sur le même ton.  
\- Moi aussi, ajouta John.  
\- Moi aussi, ajouta Mique  
\- Moi ça me fait pas tant d'effet que ça, soupira Burt.  
\- Gnompf, conclut Mini-Mique en mâchouillant la table.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, comme attendant que des figures familières apparaissent au coin du couloir. Mais les seuls à apparaître furent Claudine qui se débattait pour tenir à la fois un lit de bébé et une poussette repliée, et Stan qui s'exclama un "Nan mais aussi si personne veut plus lever son cul..." avant de poser le sien à côté de Klaus, son chargement rejoignant la pile. Il resta silencieux un moment, observant la pièce avec les autres.  
\- C'est marrant, moi ça me fait rien cette salle. C'est à dire que physiquement, au niveau de ma personne, je m'en fous totalement.  
\- Ah bah tiens c'est exactement ce que je disais, sourit Burt en sortant les mains de ses poches.

\- Bon, les connards, va falloir se lever les miches des sièges et commencer à ranger ! S'exclama Stève en se tapant les mains pour appuyer son entrée dans la pièce.  
\- ... les connards ? repeta John après un instant d'incrédulité.  
Les épaules de Stève s'affaissèrent.  
\- Pardon, c'est quand je suis stressé et que je dois prendre les decisions, ça me bloque et ça sort tout seul.  
\- T'inquiète pas, je peux le faire si tu veux.  
\- C'est vrai ? Oh tu me sors une énorme épine du pied, John.  
\- Pas de soucis, sourit John d'un air confiant avant de se tourner vers l'entrée et d'hurler : Chérie ? Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

\- Déjà on va arrêter de s'asseoir pour contempler deux canapés et trois tapis et on va se bouger, déclara Elena en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.  
Elle portait un long manteau et une toque qui lui donnaient l'air d'être encore plus grande et fine que d'habitude; elle transportait le sac Ikéa contenant les sacs de couchages sur le bras, et ce devait être la seule personne capable de faire ça gracieusement.  
\- Tout le monde prend un couchage et sa valise et va se trouver une chambre. Ensuite quelqu'un rétablira le chauffage pour qu'on arrête de se geler les fesses, et quelqu'un d'autre transportera la nourriture à la cuisine ; puis comme on aura tous la flemme à cause du voyage on commandera des pizzas, donc il faut qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui s'occupe de trouver leur numéro. Ah, aussi, si les lits sont aussi froids que le reste de la maison il va falloir aller chercher des bouillottes.  
\- Ah ils le sont, confirma Doug.  
\- Il faudra donc aller chercher dans les centres commerciaux et les pharmacies. Quelqu'un a une objection ?  
Elle leva les sourcils, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Tous se regardaient et levaient les épaules, faisant diverses moues d'approbation.  
\- Bon alors si tout le monde est d'accord on fait ça ! s'exclama John. Chacun prend les sacs de couchages et on se retrouve ici pour séparer les différentes tâches !  
\- Bah c'est con, objecta Klaus, tant qu'on est rassemblé là on peut décider ça tout de suite.  
\- Ah oui, en plus je nous connais et on va encore mettre une heure à se décider ou à se battre pour les chambres, renchérit Burt d'un air confiant.  
\- Ah oui, dans le bunker on avait galéré, vous vous souvenez ? commença Doug avec un grand sourire. On avait fini par tous s'asseoir les uns sur les autres pour décider qui aurait quel lit, et...  
\- Du coup on fait comment ? interrompit Elena que ces histoires ne passionnaient que très moyennement. Klaus et Stève s'occupent de la cuisine, Burt et John de remettre en route l'électricité et Doug et Mique des bouillottes ?  
\- Et Claudine ?  
\- Elle va déjà monter le lit de son fils, après on verra.  
\- Ouais l'autre hé...  
\- T'as déjà monté un lit de bébé ? Non ? Eh bien tu fermes ta gueule, conclut Elena en souriant. Moi je tenterai de capter la 4G pour trouver le numéro, et vu que Stan est le seul a avoir un portable à peu près correct il m'aidera. Bon, ça convient à tout le monde ? Parfait, alors on s'active !

Un concert de grognements s'éleva du groupe, qui se mut comme un bloc vers les sacs de couchage, puis la pile des valises, avant d'enfin se disperser dans le château.

Lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce, les particules de poussières tournoyèrent dans les fenêtres aux volets ouverts.


	2. Les Chambres

Le manoir avait beaucoup de chambres. En fait, le dernier étage n'était intégralement composé que de chambres et de salles de bains. Pourtant, à la surprise de personne, il y eut quand même des disputes au sujet de la répartition.

Mique et Claudine arrivèrent à sécuriser la seule chambre à lit double qui avait une salle de bain avec baignoire ET une pièce adjacente, sur la base qu'un bébé ça arrive pas à prendre des douches, et que la pièce communicante n'était en fait que la chambre dans laquelle Mique s'était transformé en bête et qu'elle serait donc parfaite pour le petit.   
Les cris de Stan et Doug furent entendus par tous, et chacun se demanda comment d'aussi mauvais arguments pouvaient être utilisés d'un côté comme de l'autre. Burt se rangea du côté de Stan, disant que si Doug voulait un lit double assez grand il avait qu'à être en couple et que lui il avait attendu assez longtemps, ce à quoi Doug objectait que le bonheur leur suffisait et ils pouvaient donc lui laisser le lit. Finalement Stan gagna en mentant et en virant Doug tout raidi en dehors de la chambre, non sans se prendre quelques morsures au passage. Doug hurla un peu plus mais dut trouver une autre chambre ; il croisa au passage Stève qui s'était fait virer de la sienne parce que John et Elena aussi voulaient un lit double et n'avaient pas accepté l'excuse de l'ancien qui a besoin d'un meilleur matelas. Il finit par rentrer dans une pièce où Klaus, déjà assis sur le lit, le prévint que "non mais c'est mort, je bouge plus", mais cette pièce communiquait avec une autre chambre par le moyen d'une salle de bain (à douche), et Doug put enfin poser les sacs qu'il se trimbalait depuis le début.

Il eut à peine le temps de déplier ses affaires sur le lit et d'ouvrir sa valise qu'Elena passa dans le couloir, tapant du poing sur toutes les portes en demandant aux gens de sortir parce que le chauffage allait pas se remettre en route tout seul. Il grogna, décida d'ignorer l'appel et finit tout de même de ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire. Il remit son gros manteau, enfonça un bonnet sur sa tête et sortit de sa chambre.   
Mique était aussi dans le couloir, hésitant entre les portes des chambres. Lorsqu'il vit Doug, ses épaules se relâchèrent.  
\- C'est bien toi qui devait aller chercher les bouillottes, non ?  
\- Si si c'est moi. Toi aussi ?   
\- Ouais c'est bien moi. Comme j'ai retenu que la moitié des infos qu'Elena a données, je savais plus si c'était toi ou pas.   
\- Bah c'est moi.  
\- Tant mieux.  
Le silence retomba entre eux. Long. Assez gênant. Ponctué d'oeuillades discrètes. Chacun attendant que l'autre parle. En plus il faisait pas chaud, c'était pas génial. Ça s'étirait un peu trop. Mique fut le premier à rompre le silence :   
\- Toi non plus tu sais pas où est-ce qu'il y a une grande surface ou une pharmacie ?   
\- Toi non plus ?!  
\- Et merdeuh !...  
\- ... Bon bah comment on fait ?  
\- On va demander à John ?  
\- Ça marche.

***

\- Dis, t'as essayé ce câblage ? demanda John, tenant la lumière de son portable bien haut pour les éclairer lui et Burt  
\- Lequel, le fil bleu et vert dans le numero 3 ?   
\- Je sais pas, non, le rouge, là.  
\- Mais le rouge il fait pas d'étincelles alors que le bleu-vert si... Ré-essaye l'interrupteur pour voir ?  
\- Non mais ça va pas avoir changé, soupira John en s'exécutant.  
\- Oui mais il y a eu des étincelles.  
\- Mais ça veut pas dire que ça marche, on est toujours pas éclairé hein !  
\- Moi excuse-moi, je continue à brancher le bleu-vert.  
\- Ça sert à rien ! En plus c'est même pas "bleu-vert", c'est.. je sais pas mais c'est moche, personne aurait mis un câble important de cette couleur !  
\- Il est peut-être moche mais il essaye pas de faire des remarques désobligeantes sans aider, lui.  
\- Quoi, tu veux que je le fasse ? Bah vas-y passe-le-moi, qu'on voit si au moins moi j'y arrive !  
\- Non mais j'y suis, là.  
\- Vas-y, passe-le moi, c'est toi qui a proposé !  
\- Non mais enlève tes doigts, tu vas t'électrocuter ! J'y suis !  
\- Bah passe !  
\- Non c'est moi qui fais !   
\- Arrête, lâche ça !  
\- Non mais John ...  
\- Tu-la-che-ça-s'il-te-p...

Brusquement un éclair jaillit du tableau électrique, projetant des flashs de lumière sur le visage des deux hommes puis s'éteignant tout aussi soudainement.   
Leur bond en arrière fut tout aussi inutile que le cri qu'ils poussèrent, car tout s'était déjà ré-éteint. Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, se regardant juste, n'osant plus rien toucher. Puis John étendit la main, activa l'interrupteur, et la lumière fut.

Un immense sourire s'étendit sur leur visage ; ils s'autorisèrent même un high-five accompagné de cris de joie. Ils remontèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, sortirent de la cave et s'émerveillèrent bruyamment devant les ampoules nues de la cuisine.   
\- Eh, eh, t'entends ça ? demanda Burt, sans se départir de son sourire.  
Dans le silence qui suivit, John put témoigner que le meilleur son sur cette terre, à ce moment précis, était le doux ronronnement d'un frigo qui se met en route.

***

Pour Klaus et Stève, c'était une autre sorte de problème qui se présentait, le genre de problème qui fait beaucoup trop de mètres de longs et qui a beaucoup trop de placards.   
\- Non mais sérieux, qui a besoin d'autant de saladiers ? s'exclama Klaus en fermant bruyamment un placard.   
\- Et autant de boites d'haricots blancs, grommela Stève à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Vous en avez vraiment mangé tant que ça, la dernière fois ?  
\- Bah non, tout le monde trouve ça dégueu. A ton avis pourquoi il en reste autant ?  
Stève haussa les sourcils pour signifier que ça avait du sens et reprit son déballage. Il y avait trois énormes sacs de nourriture, "pour le voyage" ou "pour la première soirée" ou "au cas où ils aient pas de ça", et ainsi de suite. Moyennant quoi, c'était à eux de les vider et de leur trouver une place dans cette pièce beaucoup trop grande.   
\- Ouais mais nan, soupira Klaus, un tiroir entier de couteaux c'est un truc de films d'horreur, pas un vrai tiroir ! En plus il est super loin des planches à découper, c'est hyper pas pratique, quoi.   
\- Tout à l'heure j'ai trouvé un petit placard remplit uniquement de râpes à fromage, commenta Stève en continuant à poser les paquets de gâteaux dans le seul placard miraculeusement vide. La moitié étaient couvertes de rouille, inutilisables !   
\- Ouais franchement, Miss Moore elle pourrait faire gaffe, quand même. C'est le château de ses ancêtres, quoi !  
\- Eh mais t'étais pas sorti avec elle, toi ?  
\- Si mais c'était juste pour avoir une carte d'accès. C'est grâce à ça qu'on avait trouvé Théodore, d'ailleurs. (Klaus interrompit son geste, un sourire flottant sur son visage) C'est juste après ça que j'ai punché McKormack, d'ailleurs. Ça c'était bien.

Il reprit sa recherche de placards vides, posant à droite ou à gauche des aliments qui lui semblaient importants. Stève allait commenter sur le nombre de torchons quand tout à coup, la porte qui menait à la cave claqua contre le mur et deux hommes couverts de saletés et de poussière mais beaucoup trop enthousiastes déboulèrent devant eux. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître Burt et John, trépignant d'excitation comme rarement ils les avaient vus.

-Eh, eh, t'endends ça? chuchota le tas de poussière de gauche avec la voix de Burt.   
Klaus et Stève échangèrent un regard mais les deux autres durent entendre quelque chose car leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent et ils se se tapèrent même dans la main.   
\- Ça va les gars ? soupira Stève en reprenant son rangement.  
\- Vous avez enfin remis le chauffage ? Parce que on se les caille mais sévère, ici, enchaîna Klaus.   
\- Le frigo, s'exclama John comme si ça expliquait tout. Écoute ! Il fonctionne ! On a réussi !  
\- Ah, enfin on peut mettre les bières au frais !   
Stève se précipita vers le sac correspondant, pendant que Burt et John se tapaient fièrement mutuellement sur les épaules. Klaus sentit le besoin de revenir à la charge :  
\- Et le chauffage ?   
\- Normalement il se met en route tout seul, mais bon on sait bien qu'il va pas chauffer énormément non plus.   
\- P'tain... Eh, j'espère que Doug et Mique trouveront vite où acheter des bouillottes...

\- Ah, John, t'es là ! Dis-moi, saurais-tu où nous pourrions acheter des bouillottes ?   
Stève grogna depuis l'intérieur du frigo alors que Doug, emmitouflé dans beaucoup trop de pulls, entrait dans la cuisine.   
\- Eh, bah il y a tout le monde ici ! EH MIQUE VIENS VOIR, J'AI TROUVÉ JOHN ! Du coup, dis-nous, où c'est qu'on peut en trouver?

\- Mais... mais j'en sais rien moi !   
\- Elena a dit de faire les grandes surfaces et les pharmacies, intervint Burt.  
\- Bah ça c'est bien, oui, commencez par ça, je sais pas, soupira John.  
\- Oui mais ça on savait, ce qu'on aimerait savoir c'est _où_ est-ce qu'il y a des grandes surfaces et des pharmacies, reprit calmement Doug en plissant les yeux, investit par l'importance de la mission qui lui était confiée.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais ! Allez sur la place du village, il y a même pas 200 habitants ! Vous finirez bien par trouver un péquenaud qui vous l'indiquera !   
\- Ah ouais okay, merci hein, se brusqua Doug, blessé et se drapant dans son honneur. Nous on essaye de faire en sorte qu'on se les gèle pas cette nuit et on se fait rembarrer comme ça, voilà !   
\- Eh, John sait où on peut trouver des bouillottes ? Demanda la tête de Mique en passant par la porte.  
\- Non, apparemment c'est trop de travail pour môssieur, il faut qu'on se débrouille seul !   
\- J'avoue c'est pas chic, commenta Klaus.  
\- MAIS FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !  
\- Viens Mique, on va chercher tout seuls !   
\- Ah ouais je vois. Merci hein ! Lança rageusement Mique en suivant son comparse hors de la pièce.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte ils croisèrent Stan, son portable à bout de bras, cherchant désespérément du réseau.  
\- Ah, John, Burt, Klaus, Stève ! Dites, vous savez pas ou il y a de la 4G ?   
\- Demande pas à John il va te dire d'aller te faire foutre ! Leur parvint depuis la pièce d'a côté.  
\- Mer-de ! fit John avant de sortir à son tour.

Stan le regarda partir avant de se retourner vers les autres.  
\- Oula, grosse ambiance ici...  
\- Laisse tomber, sourit Klaus. Dis, tu nous aides à décharger ?

****

Elena finit par capter assez de 4G pour trouver la pizzeria la plus proche et noter leur menus. Stan fut ensuite chargé avec la tâche fastidieuse mais importante de noter les demandes de chacun ; tâche qui fut rendue difficile par le fait que la moitié des gens était repartis dans les chambres, et l'autre moitié se baladaient dans le manoir et il devait leur courir après. Il lui fallut un moment en plus pour se rendre compte que Doug et Mique étaient enfin partis à la recherche de la chaleur portable, en ville, et donc que son rapport ne serait complet que quand ils rentreraient et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quand ce serait. Il se résolut donc à écrire deux pizzas au pif sur la liste, et la rendit à Elena en espérant très fort qu'elle ne remarque pas sa supercherie. Dans la mesure où Elena s'en foutait, cela passa assez inaperçu.

Ils faillirent attendre que les deux rentrent de la pharmacie/grande surface mais finalement, se décidèrent collectivement pour le contraire : l'arrivée de Doug et Mique dans le salon, les bras chargés de bouillottes plus ou moins traditionnelles ou chimiques, fut donc saluée par une dizaines de bouches pleines tentants d'émettre des exclamations. Après les cris habituels ("AH BAH MERCI VOUS NOUS ATTENDEZ MÊME PAS QUOI"), ils acceptèrent leurs pizzas respectives et s'essayèrent en tailleur, à coté du reste du groupe qui était avachi sur les canapés se faisant face.

La nuit s'avança doucement, ponctuée des rires et des sourires. À mesure que les cartons vides s'empilaient, les paupières se faisaient lourdes et les conversations plus espacées. Doug se trouva à reposer sa tête contre les genoux de Klaus, puis sans trop savoir comment, il était assis à côté, à rire sur son épaule. En face, Burt somnolait. John et Stève finissaient leurs bières en discutant, alors que Elena et Mique échangeaient quelques mots par ci par là. Stan et Claudine ravageaient les restes de pizzas non finies. Doug profita des muscles de l'épaule de Klaus en temps qu'oreiller alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, puis en temps que pilier lorsqu'ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de remonter. Se pétant à moitié la gueule dans les escaliers, gloussant sur le chemin, ils arrivèrent à leurs chambres intacts et se séparent là, serrant contre eux les bouillottes qu'ils avaient heureusement pensés à emmener. Ils entendirent la porte de l'autre claquer alors qu'ils se glissèrent sous les draps gelés. La nuit allait être longue.


	3. La Nuit

  
Quand on entre dans une eau de rivière ou de fleuve, en montagne, du cote adret - c'est à dire, le côté presque perpétuellement dans l'ombre -, on a froid. Mais la particularité de ces rivières ou de ces  fleuves de montagne, par rapport à, disons, une eau de piscine ou de mer bien fraîche, on la remarque au bout de plusieurs minutes : le courant est assez rapide pour renouveler efficacement l'eau en contact avec votre peau, assurant que peu importe ce que vous faisiez, l'eau autour restera toujours la plus froide possible. On se dit que peut-être en battant des jambes, en faisant chauffer les muscles, il fera moins froid ; mais non. Il fait tellement froid que ça vous endort les nerfs et vous raidit les muscles, et vos jambes ne vous paraissent plus que deux grosses branches d'arbre, ne remuant pas assez vite dans l'eau verte et algueuse. Il n'y a pas de danger, pas de stress, d'angoisse, mais vous êtes frigorifié sans aucun espoir que ça s'améliore au point où sortir et exposer l'intégralité de son corps au vent vif et pas moins glacé, et vous asseoir sur une plage de galets inconfortables voire douloureux, ça vous semble comme une délivrance, car même si vous tremblez et avez les lèvres bleues, c'est la promesse d'une serviette, d'un séchage, de vêtements, peut-être même d'un pull, ce qui semble être le plus grand bonheur possible, quand vous êtes jusqu'au cou dans l'eau terriblement glaciale des rivières ou des fleuves de montagne.

Doug, au fond de son lit, ressentait plus ou moins cela. L'inconfort du matelas était comparable aux cailloux, les draps froids et lisses s'enroulaient autour de lui et se plaquaient contre chaque centimètres de peau exposée, et les édredons ajoutaient un poids et une impossibilité de bouger aisément qui pouvait rappeler la pression de l'eau sur tout ce qui y est plongé.   
Non, la seule vraie différence c'est que Doug avait déjà enfilé le pull, le deuxième pull, rajouté deux couettes et enlaçait de ses bras une bouillotte brûlante, sans que cela n'améliore fondamentalement sa condition. Mais contrairement aux campeurs fous et aux baigneurs insensés, il avait une petite chance que sa chaleur  corporelle puisse s'étendre à son environnement, et donc il attendait, dans le noir, tremblant de tous ses membres, que la bouillottes, les deux pulls et les trois couches au dessus de ses draps commencent enfin à faire leur effets.

Il resta dans le noir et le froid tétanisant un temps beaucoup trop long, sans qu'il n'eut aucune manière de le mesurer. Tout ce qu'il sut, c'est qu'au bout d'une petite éternité, il crut entendre, par dessus ses propres claquements de dents et les froissement des draps dus à ses tremblements, la porte s'ouvrir et des pas faire grincer le plancher.

\- Mec, c'est toi qui fais ce bruit de clac-clac-clac ? chuchota une voix juste à côté de son lit.  
\- Klaus ?!   
\- Bah ouais, Klaus, y a que moi qui entends tes bruits à deux heures du matin !  
\- Non mais c'est pas moi, c'est mes dents.  
\- Sérieux ? Mais mets une couverture, un pull, je sais pas !   
\- Déjà fait ; deux de chaque, avec un édredon en plus.

Doug fit une pause et attendit que Klaus réponde et trouve une solution, comme toujours. Faire apparaître des nouveaux édredons avec un pouvoir insoupçonné, quelque chose. Mais Klaus ne répondit que pas un long soupir.   
\- Bon, attends là.

Doug n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à  faire, donc il continua à claquer des dents en fixant la zone d'obscurité vers laquelle la voix de Klaus avait résonné. Il crut percevoir des bruits d'étoffes distants, des "gmpf", des sons étouffés. Puis les pas de Klaus revinrent dans la pièce, plus pesants et irréguliers, comme déséquilibrés. Il portait quelque chose. Doug allait demander ce qu'il foutait, mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, un poids énorme et inattendu s'abattit sur lui, lui coupant la respiration.

-Tiens, déclara Klaus en se relevant. Mes trois couettes à moi. J'ai hésité à ramener ma bouillotte mais vu qu'elle est froide, j'me suis dit que c'était pas la peine.

Doug se débattait pour ne pas se noyer et pour revenir à la surface, ce qui somme toute restait dans le thème aqueux. Il réussit à bouger le bras pour rabattre la montagne qui se dressait devant lui, ne serait-ce que pour libérer son visage. Il n'était pas sûr que ces couvertures aident, mais à défaut de mieux au moins ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Il chercha Klaus des yeux et tenta de repérer où il se plaçait dans la pièce, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le trouver, il sentit le matelas s'affaisser derrière lui et les draps se soulever.

Doug ouvrit des grands yeux mais n'osa pas bouger, tétanisé de surprise. Il ne bougea pas non plus quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses trois épaisseurs de vêtements et un torse se plaqua contre son dos. Klaus bougea un peu des épaules, se repositionna pour etre confortable, cala sa tête contre celle de Doug et ne bougea plus. Complètement immobile, tenant un Doug qui ne bougeait pas plus. Finalement, ce dernier parvint a rassembler assez de courage pour ouvrir la bouche.

-Euh... Klaus ?  
\- Nan mais si je viens pour arrêter tes claquements de dents, c'est pas pour que tu parles à la place, soupira Klaus, sans  animosité mais avec une grande fatigue.  
\- Desolé. Et désolé de parler. Désolé.

Klaus soupira et se tut. Mais il ne bougea pas. Et Doug n'osait plus bouger, au cas ou il s'endormirait, et il n'osait pas parler non plus. Même s'il voulait informer Klaus qu'il avait pas particulière plus chaud, il n'osait plus émettre un son. Et si Klaus était déjà endormi ? Il bougerait plus pour ne pas le réveiller, mais s'il n'était pas endormi, il valait mieux le prévenir que ça servait à rien. Oui mais s'il dormait, il allait le réveiller ! Mais s'il dormait pas, c'était mieux de le prévenir avant que c'était pas la peine de s'endormir...

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? soupira Klaus.  
\- Euh... rien.   
\- Bah clairement y a un truc.   
\- Mais je sais pas moi, t'es peut-être dans mon lit ?   
\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?   
\- Non ! Je veux dire euh, tu tiens quand même un peu plus chaud. Les couvertures non, par contre, c'est ça le problème en fait.  
\- Ça va venir...  
\- Ah.   
\- Par contre tu peux arreter de me broyer les phalanges, steuplé ?  
\- Ah euh oui pardon.

Doug relâcha précipitamment la main qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir attrapée, pour empêcher Klaus de s'en aller, et éloigna ses mains au maximum. Le drap et l'oreiller étaient froids mais le seul endroit où il aurait pu poser ses mains pour les réchauffer c'était entre ses jambes, et il voulait vraiment pas approcher ses mains de là si Klaus pouvait sentir ses mouvements. Il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il était en train de... Bon hein voilà. Bon, ça marchait ces conneries, maintenant ses joues étaient très très chaudes. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, juste histoire de briser le silence et d'arrêter de penser à Klaus juste collé derrière lui. Il allait commencer à chercher un sujet de discussion mais Klaus le devança.

\- Ça te fait pas bizarre de revenir ici, toi ?   
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Bah... Être dans le manoir, là, mais sans morts ni... Menace, ni fin du monde imminente. On pourrait sortir et les gens ne nous détesteraient pas. Y aurait même pas de bêtes pour nous bouffer le cul.  
Doug attendit mais Klaus semblait avoir terminé.   
\- Bah... C'est bien quoi.  
\- Oui mais ça te fait pas... Bizarre ?  
Doug y réfléchit un moment. Il ne s'était pas encore posé pour analyser ça, s'il devait être honnête. Il prit donc un moment pour s'interroger.  
\- Ah bah c'est sur que ça fait pas pareil que la dernière fois, lâcha-t-il finalement.   
\- Ouais.  
\- Mais en même temps nous aussi on a changé.  
\- Ouais... soupira Klaus, peu convaincu.  
\- Bah si. Déjà moi j'avais pas de barbe, et donc il faisait vachement plus froid.   
\- T'avais plus froid que maintenant ?  
\- Ah mais t'as pas idée.

Le silence retomba sur la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Il s'étendit de longues minutes, seulement brisé par le froissement des édredons quand l'un des deux changeait de position. Il pesait au dessus du lit comme une chape noire, grave, imposante. Ce silence si particulier des vieilles maison, avec le vent, les grincement, la course d'un rongeur nocturne, le silence plein de vie et pourtant si... Isolant, comme si cette vie se trouvait à des millions de kilomètres et que actuellement, au fond des draps froids, vous étiez seul, sans aucun espoir d'aide extérieure. Coupé du monde par les grosses pierres qui composaient la bâtisse, et dehors les arbres, dont les feuilles bruissaient, les branches craquaient, dans l'obscurité, parce qu'elle se faisaient marcher dessus par des animaux ou... Ou... Non, probablement juste des animaux...

\- C'est vrai que c'est un peu angoissant, chuchota finalement Doug.  
Klaus ne répondit pas, et se contenta de le serrer plus fort.  
\- ... Tu crois que c'est possible qu'ils aient oublié une ou deux bêtes et qu'elles traînent encore dans le coin ?  
Un coup de poing l'atteignit à l'épaule et le couinement qu'il poussa n'était plus du tout chuchoté.   
\- Eh, parle pas de trucs comme ça, prévint Klaus avant de repositionner doucement sa main contre le ventre de Doug.  
\- Nan mais je voulais juste dire, ce serait flippant.  
\- Mais parle pas de truc comme ça, je t'ai dit !  
\- Mais tu voulais dire 'bizarre' comment, toi ?  
-Bah... Je sais pas...

Klaus resserra un peu Doug et posa sa tête dans les trois couches de pull.  
\- Il manque plein de gens par rapport à la première fois, commença-t-il d'un toute petite voix, qui surpris Doug. Jean Micheng a disparu et personne ne sait même où commencer à le chercher. Les filles, là, Miss Moore et la connasse, même Mégane, elles sont au Paraguay ou je sais pas quoi. On est tous... Super loin les uns des autres.

Il fit une pause. Doug cru percevoir un reniflements mais il n'était pas sûr, alors il n'osa pas commenter.  
\- Dan, et plein de potes du villages, et Valur...  
\- Oui, bon, lui on sait ce qui lui ai arrivé, ne put s'empêcher Doug.  
\- Ouais mais ça arrange pas son cas ! On a réussi à protéger personne ! Et... Et  Mary elle... Elle est morte à cause de nous, parce que on était trop con pour...   
Là, c'était indubitablement un reniflement. Doug se débattit pour se retourner et regarder Klaus en face, lui dire que non, que c'était pas... Enfin il aurait trouvé sur le moment, mais Klaus le maintenait en position par ses bras et son torse, cachant définitivement sa tête dans le dos de Doug.   
\- Mais... Mais laisse-moi ! Mais Klaus, tu peux pas penser ça ! Eh, si moi je suis en vie c'est un peu grâce à vous, hein !  
\- Gni t'es en vie c'est grâce à ton pouvoir.  
\- Eh mais oh, Klaus ! On a protégé tous ceux qu'on a pu ! On - mais laisse moi me retourner bordel - on protège tous ceux qu'on peut ! Et là on était à des kilomètres de Mary, on pouvait pas...  
\- On tapait sur des chinois, marmonna Klaus.  
\- Et t'as failli mourir ! s'exclama Doug en arrivant enfin à se retourner. T'as failli pas te réveiller après le coup que t'as pris !  
Klaus marmonna un truc, visage toujours tourné vers les oreillers et fuyant délibérément au regard de Doug.   
\- De quoi ?  
\- J'ai dit : tu peux pas savoir, t'étais même pas là.   
\- Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais presque mort aussi ! Eh, moi je SUIS mort plus tard, je te rappelle ! Cerveau qui répond plus, ni rien ! Pendant une minute entière !  
Klaus ne répondit pas, visage toujours tourné vers son oreiller. Puis progressivement tous ses muscles de visages de contractèrent, petit à petit, et Doug réalisa qu'il allait pleurer quelques secondes seulement avant que les premières larmes ne coulent.

\- Non mais... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Klaus, pardon...  
Il ouvrit les bras et Klaus vint cacher sa tête contre sa clavicule, dégueulassant le pull de larmes et de morve mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait.  
\- J'veux pas qu'tu meures, sanglota Klaus en s'accrochant au dos de Doug. J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai cru... Je t'ai pas vu à la bataille finale et... Et j'ai pensé que... Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles !  
Doug marmonnait des paroles incohérentes et réconfortantes, heureusement ce n'était pas le sens qui comptait à ce moment. Il sentit ses yeux se mouiller à son tour mais tapota les cheveux de Klaus pour se donner une contenance. Ce qui lui permis de se rappeler que Klaus n'avait, lui, pas de t-shirt. Hmm. Un peu distrayant mais à cet instant Klaus fut repris de sanglots, et plus rien d'autre ne compta.

\- J'veux pas qu'tu meures, fut tout ce que Doug arriva à comprendre de ce que Klaus, toujours accroché si fort qu'il tirait les pulls, marmonnait entre deux respirations hachées. J'veux pas qu'tu partes ou qu'tu disparaisses ou rien, je peux pas, faut que tu sois là, je veux pas, je peux pas...  
\- Nan mais je suis là, je suis là, soupira doucement Doug, tapotant les cheveux et essayant d'ignorer la petite boule de feu qui s'était allumée dans son ventre. Je pars pas, et je meurs pas, je suis là, on est tous là, John est vivant et tout, tout est okay.  
\- Oui mais John c'est pas pareil, hoqueta Klaus en s'essuyant les yeux et le nez. John il s'en sort toujours et c'est juste mon meilleurs pote, j'ai... Je lui ai... T-tiré... Dess...  
Il fut repris de sanglots violents qui le contractèrent en entier, et Doug se gifla intérieurement pour avoir même mentionné John.  
\- Mais il t'a pardonné, tenta-t-il, et toi aussi tu t'es pardonné, finalement c'était pour le mieux parce que comme ça vous êtes plus proches que...  
\- Toi, je me pardonnerais pas si je te tirais dessus.

Doug, qui était occupé à réprimander l'espèce de truc qui lui contractait l'estomac et demandait de l'attention, s'interrompit net. Très doucement, il écarta la tête de Klaus du refuge qu'elle avait trouvé dans le creux de l'épaule de Doug, pas beaucoup, juste assez pour libérer la bouche des trois couches de pull.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est depuis un moment que j'y pense, renifla Klaus en s'essuyant le nez le mieux qu'il pu sur sa propre main. Si ça avait été sur toi, bah j'aurais rien pu faire.   
\- Euh... Ouais mais moyennant quoi, Hypnos dirigerai le monde, tenta de rire Doug, de la voix la moins assurée au monde.

Et cette boule de flammes et picotements dans son ventre, qui continuait de grandir !

\- J'sais pas pourquoi, continua Klaus en essayant très fort de se re-cacher. Les autres oui, mais toi... C'est peut-être parce que ça fait longtemps ou... Un... Un truc du genre...

La boule s'agitait, s'agitait, remplissait tout Doug, qui s'efforçait juste de pas y penser, juste ne pas y penser...  
\- Mais en même temps, plus j'y... J'y ai réfléchi et...   
Klaus s'interrompit, toujours agrippé au dos de Doug, complètement ignorant de la bataille que celui-ci livrait si intensément pour ignorer ce truc qui le paralysait et l'agitait à la fois.  
\- ... Et...    
(Klaus avait toujours les épaules repliées, dans une espèce de position fœtale complètement vulnérable. Il releva imperceptiblement la tête)   
\- ... Et tu te souviens de ce qu'on a fait, dans ce château, la nuit où Hypnos nous a empêchés de dormir ?... Bah...

Il rencontra pour la première fois les yeux de Doug, et ce fut le même moment que choisit son cerveau pour confirmer que oui il avait une bonne mémoire, mais fort heureusement ces deux événements combinés -surtout le regard de Klaus, s'il devait être honnête- avaient donné à cette masse d'énergie dans son ventre juste la bonne impulsion pour que enfin, enfin, enfin, elle atteigne le cerveau.

Et Doug comprit beaucoup de trucs d'un coup, sans complètement le réaliser.

Alors il fit la chose la plus terrifiante de sa vie, plus terrifiante que tous les combats qu'il avait pu mener et toutes les batailles dans lesquelles il avait pu être mêlé ; il se souleva pour permettre à ses deux bras de se positionner entre lui et Klaus, posa tooooout doucement ses mains de chaque côté de la barbe de ce dernier, et encore, encore plus doucement, s'avança pour lui faire un bisou.

Sur les lèvres.   
Avec ses lèvres.   
Et il resta longtemps.  
Très, très, très longtemps. Environ deux nuits et trois cents ans.

Les flammes à l'intérieur de son ventre tourbillonnaient, plus rapides que jamais, et son cerveau ne lui parlait plus qu'en majuscules. "ET SI LUI IL VEUT PAS HEIN", ou "CA FAIT CINQ ANS, TU PENSES PAS QU'IL TE L'AURAIT DIT SI C'ÉTAIT ÇA QU'IL VOULAIT", ou "ARRÊTE STOP VA T'EN GENRE TRÈS TRÈS LOIN ET COMMENCE DÈS MAINTENANT TA RECONVERSION EN ÉLEVEUR DE LAPINS ANGORAS", pas mal de "STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP" mais surtout "ET LUI, ET LUI, ET LUI, C'EST QUOI SA RÉACTION ?".

Doug ne voulait pas bouger. Tout était immobile, dans l'intimité que procurait leur cinquantaine d'édredons, tous figés dans un calme et un silence absolu. Mais ça tambourinait dans son crâne, dans sa cage thoracique aussi, avec la violence de cinquante orchestres composés uniquement de caisses claires, et tout cela faisait un contraste très, très bizarre, où tout allait trop vite dedans et trop lentement dehors, c'en était presque inconfortable, ce qui en soit contrastait avec la plénitude et le calme qui animait son ventre.

Alors, très lentement, il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Klaus et se recula de quelques centimètres. Ne serait-ce que pour l'observer.   
Il avait les yeux fermés, et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Pas d'animosité. Il resta immobile quelques micro-secondes qui semblèrent des éternités à Doug. Puis il se passa discrètement la langue sur la lèvre du haut, toujours sans ouvrir les yeux.  
Ça... C'était imprévu. Le feu dans le ventre de Doug changea de nature, plus chaud et demandant, pour quelque chose qui n'était absolument pas le propos et tellement pas l'urgence. Klaus resta immobile quelques micro-secondes de plus, puis il avança sa tête et plaça ses mains autour du visage de Doug, et c'est à mi-chemin que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, plus fortement, s'ouvrant et laissant accès aux langues qui jouèrent et tournèrent et se touchèrent, leurs nez se rentraient dedans, les coudes empêchaient qu'ils puissent tous deux tenir le visage de l'autre alors Doug plaça ses mains dans les cheveux de Klaus, le serrant un peu plus contre lui, et Klaus mit sa main à l'arrière de la nuque de Doug, le tenant là, tout près, l'empêchant de repartir, comme si l'idée pouvait juste l'effleurer.

Ils s'entrechoquèrent comme ça encore un moment, ne voulant rien briser, terrifiés à l'idée que si ils arrêtaient, tout disparaîtrait. La position des bras était toujours inconfortable alors Doug glissa le sien sous celui de Klaus, position par laquelle il attégnait encore les cheveux de Klaus ce qui l'arrangeait puisque il ne voulait plus jamais cesser d'y promener ses doigts. Il leva légèrement son corps pour que son autre main ne reste pas coincée entre eux deux mais servent à les rapprocher davantage; il la glissa dans le dos de Klaus, pour l'attirer encore plus, et au passage frôla sa hanche ce qui reveilla un peu plus les flammes dans son bas ventre - mais non, c'était carrément pas le propos, là, le propos c'était Klaus, Klaus tout entier qui l'embrassait, qui l'embrassait tellement fort, aussi fort que lui-même embrassait Klaus.

Quelques siècles plus tard, quand leurs lèvres furent gonflées de toutes ces attaques et que leurs salives avaient presque disparu, finalement, ils se séparèrent. Leurs têtes retombèrent sur les oreillers, face à face. Ils s'observèrent. Et puis l'un tenta d'empêcher ses commissures de lèvres de se relever, l'autre tenta très fort de faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu l'effort, le premier eut encore plus de mal pour s'empêcher de sourire, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent à rire, rire franchement, à en secouer le matelas et la montagne d'édredons, roulant de côté et riant à gorge déployée comme pour évacuer ce trop plein de joie. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et s'accrochèrent comme deux aimants. Ils durent attendre que leurs gloussements soient calmés pour revenir face-à-face et se calmer.

\- Booon, soupira Klaus en fixant le plafond, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Bon.  
\- C'est... Ouais, voilà, sourit Doug. Puis il ajouta, se relevant sur un coude : Eh, t'es pas venu dans mon lit uniquement pour ça, hein ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Non mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ; c'est plus, genre, t'as pas fait exprès tout ça et m'apporter des couvertures juste pour qu'on se, hein, voilà ?   
\- Alors là je te jure que non, sur la tête de sa mère, j'avais pas du tout prévu, se releva à son tour Klaus.

Son ton indigné acheva de convaincre Doug. Klaus avait toujours ce sourire qu'il espérait cacher en se mordant les lèvres, et Doug se retrouva incapable de ne pas sourire à son tour. Il re-descendirent tous deux sur les oreillers, presque en même temps.  
\- Moi je venais juste parce que tu claquais des dents, rappela Klaus. Eh, d'ailleurs, ça va mieux ?   
\- Je caille, mon pote, t'as pas idée.

Klaus encouragea Doug à se tourner et se repositionna contre lui, essayant de le réchauffer juste par sa présence.  
\- Là, t'as un peu plus chaud ?  
\- Bah pas des masses mais ça va mieux, déjà.   
Klaus cacha son sourire dans les trois couches de pull du dos Doug. Doug plaça ses mains par dessus celle de Klaus et serra fort.   
Et ils dormirent bien.

 


	4. Le Deuxième Jour

Le lendemain matin ne fut pas à base de douce lumière inondant la chambre et leurs doigts se cherchant à tâtons, comme dans les romans et les films hollywoodiens. Ce fut à base de tambourinement violent du poing d'Elena contre la porte et le réveil dans la petite flaque bavée pendant la nuit, la réalisation que leurs jambes étaient à moitié emmêlées et la découverte que les trois quarts de leurs édredons étaient à terre.

\- Allez, tout le monde sort ! Y a encore de quoi faire pour rendre cet endroit présentable ! Claudine, je sais que ton fils est réveillé, descends, j'ai déjà mis du lait à chauffer et je veux te voir en bas dans dix minutes ! Allez tout le monde, exécution !

Doug grogna et tenta de se dépêtrer des draps et des jambes de Klaus, et donc tomba du lit; le son et la chute furent amortis par les édredons au sol.  
\- Gneuhoug ? Gnava ?   
\- Ouais, ouais ça va, se releva Doug. C'est juste les couettes qu'il y a par t-

Le BLAM qui suivit -beaucoup moins assourdi du fait que la couette avait glissé et n'était donc plus sous les fesses de Doug- acheva de réveiller Klaus. C'est ainsi que, tête dans le pâté, cheveux ébouriffés, et s'accrochant aux murs pour ne pas se rétamer entre deux édredons, ils attendirent mutuellement d'être habillés avant de descendre ensemble. Doug laissa passer Klaus devant; dans son état, il put quand même constater que héles bras quand il s'étire, hein, voilà, c'est quelque chose. Un truc bizarre toqua au bord de son esprit à cette pensée, comme le souvenir d'un rêve, quelque chose qui lui reviendrait s'il y prêtait attention, mais il était bien trop fatigué pour pouvoir juger de son importance. Ses yeux étaient agressés à chaque fenêtre de l'escalier, et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'y habituait, les couleurs automnales commençaient à atteindre ses rétines. Ça devait faire une éternité qu'il n'était pas descendu par cette tour pour aller chercher du café.

Dans la cuisine, la grande table était recouverte de céréales et de bols dépareillés. La machine à café ronronnait sur un coin du comptoir. Les conversations tenaient pour la plupart des grognements de zombies, et ne volaient pas plus haut que la qualité de la nuit passée. Il semblait y avoir un consensus sur le fait qu’il faisait vraiment, vraiment froid.

\- Ah, z'avez bien dormi vous ? les interpella Stan depuis son bol.  
\- Il fait putain de froid, hein ! J'avais plus assez d'édredons !   
\- J'ai dû lui passer les miens, grogna Klaus en tombant sur le banc.  
\- Ah, c'est sympa ça, répondit Stan en se préparant une tartine.  
\- Mais t'as pas eu froid toi ? s'enquit Mique.  
\- Bah non, pourquoi ?  
Mais Mique ne répondit pas, car il dut empêcher son fils de manger son bol. Klaus n'insista pas et enroula ses mains autour de sa tasse de café brûlant, tentant ainsi de contrer le froid clair de la cuisine, et peut-être même de se réveiller.   
\- T'as pas eu des punaises de lit, toi ? demanda Burt à Doug en guise de bonjour.  
\- Nan, moi j'avais Klaus.  
\- Il fait fuir les insectes? Eh faudra que je lui demande de passer par la chambre aussi, avant d'aller dormir.   
\- Eh mais t'as déjà Stan, toi !   
\- Mais tu dors pas avec Klaus, non plus, il est juste passé avant que tu t'endormes, non ? Eh John, t'as eu des trucs qui piquaient dans les draps ?   
\- Bonjour à vous aussi, hein, salua John en s'asseyant à côté d'Elena. Vous avez bien dormi ?  
\- Nous ouaip, s'exclama Doug en mâchonnant la tartine de confiture de Stan.   
\- Les deux ?  
\- Bah... ouais, on s'est endormis en même temps, marmonna Klaus en sirotant son café.   
\- Vous avez de la chance, mon voisin à moi c'était Stève et il a passé la nuit à faire les cent pas, soupira John en se servant des céréales.  
Doug et Klaus se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, mais les conversations des autres dérivèrent et partirent sur les activités de la journée, notamment retaper l'endroit, trouver de quoi colmater les impacts de balles qui parsemaient le château -souvenir des hommes d'Hoodwink-, s'aventurer dans les sous-sols non-chauffés pour vérifier ce qui pouvait être sauvé du laboratoire de Laurence... grand programme en perspective.

Finalement la table se vida doucement, et Doug et Klaus, n'ayant toujours pas fini leurs petits-déjeuners respectifs, se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine, à l'exception de Stève qui comatait à moitié devant la machine à café et ne semblait pas de ce monde.   
\- Eh, Klaus ?  
\- Ouais ?  
\- On est d'accord que... personne a capté...  
\- Ah voilà, c'est ce qui me semblait !  
\- AH BAH MERCI JE SUIS PAS FOU ! Ils étaient complètement aux fraises, peu importe ce qu'on leur disait !  
Doug croqua rageusement dans sa tartine, et Klaus se perdit dans la contemplation de la table. Au bout d'un moment, un sourire apparu sur son visage et il se tourna vers Doug.  
\- Eh ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu crois qu'ils remarqueront... si on leur dit pas ?  
Doug réfléchit à la question, et se retrouva à sourire aussi.  
\- Nan... tu crois vraiment qu'ils capteraient rien, même si on était super proches devant eux ?   
\- Bah regarde ce matin, hein, sourit Klaus en finissant son café.

Doug le regarda essuyer sa bouche avec son poignet. La douce réalisation que cet homme, cet immense homme chevelu et barbu et drôle et magnifique, l'avait embrassé, se répandit en lui comme la chaleur de son chocolat chaud. Et que... bah... il l'aimait. Il l'avait embrassé et avait dormi avec lui, et Doug, Doug était plus comblé qu'il ne l'avait cru possible. Il... il avait le droit de se rapprocher de lui, sur le banc, il y était autorisé, il ne serait pas repoussé. Il le fit. Klaus le regarda faire et lui sourit. Doug se hissa et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Klaus se pencha pour la lui rapprocher. Doug explosa à l'intérieur. Il se mit à rire et Klaus le poussa avec son épaule, et il rit, et ils s'embrassèrent, et le monde était parfait.

***

Il s'avéra que c'était, en fait, extrêmement simple d'agir de manière à ce que les autres ne réalisent pas qu'ils étaient ensemble. En fait, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient, il semblait y avoir quelqu'un pour proposer une interprétation simplement amicale, ou juste les ignorer. Ils passèrent le plus clair de la journée dans le parc à recouvrir les impacts laissés sur les pierres à l'aide de mortier, et cela leur donna tout le loisir de parler. Il faut dire, il faisait trop froid pour qu'aucun des deux n'ait réellement envie d'enlever l'écharpe de devant son nez, même si c'était pour s'embrasser, il ne leur restait donc que ça à faire. Ils parlèrent de tout, de rien, de combien de temps ça faisait qu'ils se connaissaient, depuis combien de temps ils s'étaient rendu compte que leurs sentiments n'étaient pas que amicaux, et ils jouèrent, ils jouèrent à leurs jeux débiles datant du village et à deviner le nom d'un héros basé sur les pouvoirs, à y aller de leurs commentaires, et ils furent bien. Ils furent incroyablement bien.  
Même à l'heure du repas, alors qu'assis face à face, ils se dévoraient du regard, se parlaient, s'envoyaient en permanence des regards en biais, et devaient se mordre les joues pour éviter que leurs sourires (tant de moquerie que de joie) ne soient trop évidents, il ne reçurent pas une seule réflexion ; ils continuèrent donc ce manège tout l'après-midi, et en rirent pendant qu'ils comblaient les impacts de la façade.

Le soir, après une journée à boucher les trous des piliers de pierre, le repas dans la cuisine fut particulièrement joyeux. Le chauffage avait été grandement amélioré par Burt et Stève, désignés volontaires à cause de leurs pouvoirs, qui s'en étaient vachement bien sortis pour des mecs qui n'y connaissaient rien.   
L'ambiance chaleureuse n'était donc pas que métaphorique; tout le monde dévora les tartes salées et sucrées préparées par Stan avec l'aide de Mique et d'Internet. Les conversations fusaient, chacun décrivant comment ses tâches à lui étaient plus chiantes que les tâches des autres. John ayant été en devoir de babysitting de mini-Mique, la tablée fini par s'accorder pour le placer en haut du podium et il accepta sa place avec un rire de victoire.

Et Klaus réalisa. Il n'avait pas vu John rire depuis une éternité, à la réflexion il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir déjà vu rire. Et Elena riait à ses côtés, et ils se lançaient des regards en permanence et... et contrairement à Jennifer qu'il pouvait pas saquer, elle, elle le faisait aller mieux. Ils semblaient grandis. Assis juste à gauche, Stève raconta une histoire du temps où il était à l'agence, ce qui relança les rires, particulièrement de Stan et Burt. La main du premier reposait dans le dos du second. Mique tendit la main à travers la table pour caresser celle de Claudine, qui la lui serra et sourit en retour. Il tenait son fils somnolant sur ses genoux, et au moment où Elena renchérit sur l'anecdote en prenant à parti Claudine et que celle-ci éclata de rire, en plissant le nez et se couvrant la bouche, Klaus aurait pu jurer que des étoiles éclataient dans les yeux de Mique. Toute la tablée était juste... heureuse. Simplement heureuse, à rire en grignotant des tartes à la groseille. Et Klaus ne savait pas combien de temps ça faisait qu'à eux tous, ils n'avaient pas été aussi détendus, insouciants. En vacances. Avec pas de plus grand problème, en dehors de cette bulle, que la poussière qui allait s'entasser dans leurs maisons. Leurs maisons, à eux, où ils pouvaient être en sécurité et d'où on ne les délogerait pas. Cette tablée était juste véritablement heureuse de vivre.

Et Klaus tourna les yeux, et regarda Doug. De l'autre côté de la table, face à lui, il prenait part aux conversations, au point d'en négliger le reste de tarte aux myrtilles dans son assiette. Le rire creusait des rides aux coins de ses yeux, un sourire permanent ornait sa barbe, il rayonnait simplement de détente et bien-être, et Klaus se rendit compte, comme maintes fois depuis maintenant des mois, qu'il était complètement, irrémédiablement, incroyablement amoureux de cet homme.

***

Il n'eut pas d'hésitation, le soir même, lorsque Doug le tira doucement par la manche pour qu'il ne retourne pas dans sa chambre. Il le suivit, dans la marée d'édredons qu'ils avaient oublié de ramasser. Ils se pétèrent gracieusement la gueule sur les coussins géants, puis se relevèrent tant bien que mal, le sourire ne semblant plus vouloir quitter leurs lèvres. Les cheveux de Klaus restèrent électriques après le passage de son pull et son t-shirt. Doug tomba sur le lit en voulant enlever son pantalon. Klaus se glissa avec lui sous les couettes.  Dans l'immensité des dunes de plumes, éclairés uniquement par les rayons de lune qui parvenaient à s'infiltrer entre les volets, ils se regardèrent juste, pendant de longs moments. Heureux d'être ensemble. Leurs lèvres finirent par se trouver, plus calmes que le soir précédent mais tout aussi intenses, tout aussi passionnées sous les apparences. Le baiser s'approfondit, mains s'accrochant aux bras et aux cheveux, jambes s'enroulant et ne se quittant plus. Il se calma, les mains se faisant caresses, traçant les contours du visage. Il s'arrêta, le temps que leurs cœurs reprennent un rythme normal. Les yeux de Doug brillaient de mille feux, accrochant la moindre once de lumière, et il fallut un moment à Klaus pour réaliser qu'il pleurait; il voulut se relever mais Doug le calma d'une main sur l'épaule. "Je t'aime", fut tout ce qu'il put lire sur ses lèvres. Alors Klaus se recoucha, posa sa main sur la joue de Doug, dont le reniflement brisa quelque peu la solennité de l'instant, et essuya les larmes de son pouce. Il embrassa son front, ses joues, puis ses lèvres, et le baiser déposé là s'intensifia et s'approfondit, accompagné d'un câlin tellement fort qu'ils en tremblèrent tous deux. Puis la pression se relâcha, le baiser se fit plus léger, et leurs lèvres se séparèrent, pour mieux se retrouver un instant plus tard. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, des cernes alourdissaient leurs yeux et des sourires allégeaient leurs traits. Le fait qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils pouvaient juste s'embrasser et passer chaque instant qu'ils voulaient avec la personne en face, c'était la plus belle chose sur cette Terre, la seule chose qui comptait.


	5. La Balade en Forêt (et Ce qui en Suivit)

Dormir ensemble devint une habitude pour Klaus et Doug. Après la journée de travail, le repas, l'occasionnel jeu de société tardif dans le salon et la toilette du soir, se coucher l'un avec l'autre et ne rien faire d'autre que s'embrasser et se tenir dans les bras, c'était un pur bonheur. C'était simple, instinctif et logique, et ils savaient comment réagir et se comporter avec l'autre, comme ils l’avaient fait depuis la dizaine d'années qu'ils se connaissaient. C'était incroyablement simple.

Mais il y avait des choses qui étaient différentes en relation avec un homme, Doug en avait bien conscience. Des choses que Doug avait simultanément très très très envie d'essayer avec Klaus mais en même temps ne se sentait pas prêt, quoi qu'il ne savait pas si un jour il serait 100% prêt, et ces pensées tournaient et tournaient dans sa tête sans qu'il y trouve une solution. Elles étaient particulièrement présentes au moment où Klaus enlevait son t-shirt en laissant ses cheveux en bataille, ou quand leurs sessions de bisous se faisaient plus aventureuses, les mains délaissant la tête pour se promener le long des bras ou explorer le dos. Quand il effleurait les hanches, ou que Klaus glissait les mains sous ses pulls, quelque chose se réveillait dans son ventre, un picotement chaud et brûlant, et s'il devait être honnête, il ne savait pas exactement comment y réagir. Il voulait en parler à Klaus, mais le bon moment ne semblait jamais vouloir se présenter, et en plus il n'aurait absolument pas su comment s'attaquer à ce sujet. Alors il se contentait de le serrer fort dans ses bras, et il s'endormait avec le sourire.

Et puis dans les faits, ils avaient assez à faire pour garder leurs esprits occupés. Une fois la façade du château réparée, il fallait s'attaquer aux murets, aux tourelles, aux remparts; et puis il y avait les impacts sur les pierres des couloirs ou des escaliers, réparer les lambris de bois, les chaises et les tables cassées, et c'était sans compter sur Stève qui exigea, le cinquième jour, que les vitres soient changées en double vitrage, au moins dans les chambres, parce qu’il voulait pas s'être cassé le cul pour rien. Les travaux promettaient donc d'être importants; heureusement John se décida pour diviser les tâches en demies journées.   
En plus de la nette amélioration de bosser à l'intérieur, Doug et Klaus eurent donc droit à des matins de grasse mat' et des après-midis d'oisiveté très, très bienvenus.

Le septième jour, Captain Sport-Extrême arriva au château; plus exactement, on toqua à la porte et ça s'avéra être une masse chevelue et haletante, soutenue par un agent de police et un paysan du coin. Apparemment il avait fait la route à pied, mais suite à son ablation de la moitié de son poumon droit, il avait mis légèrement plus de temps que les autres; pour couronner le tout il avait oublié comment se rendre au château et s'était donc écroulé devant les marches du commissariat. John et Stan le portèrent jusque dans une chambre libre, et il lui fallut une journée entière pour se remettre. Par contre, le lendemain, il était déjà chaud pour aider, peut-être un peu trop. Il fut envoyé réparer et désherber le toit, dormit là-haut et seulement le lendemain demanda de l'aide pour redescendre. Bref, il allait bien, et tout se déroulait habituellement dans le manoir.

***

\- Bien, alors euh... tout d'abord merci de vous être tous réveillés pour 10h, c'est très sympa, commença John en claquant ses mains. Je sais que les jours passés ont pas toujours été simples, notamment quand les mecs qui étaient censés changer les fenêtres se sont mis en grève et nous ont laissé en plan avec des trous dans la façade, ou quand il s'est avéré que plus personne ne produisait les chaises de la salle à manger, ce qui aurait très certainement énervé Miss Moore. Mais aujourd'hui, je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est fini, et que le château est officiellement réparé !   
Des applaudissements envahirent le salon. Tous les super-héros se félicitèrent, à coup de tapes dans le dos et de sifflements.   
\- On a donc honoré notre parole auprès de Miss Moore, et bientôt ici ça deviendra un centre d'accueil pour les gens de l'agence qui n'ont nulle part où aller, ainsi qu'une super maison de vacances, hein. Donc, vu que le dernier impact de balle a été rebouché grâce à Doug et Klaus (Doug, assis sur les genoux de Klaus lui-même sur le canapé, se retourna et lui fit un high-five), que la dernière fenêtre a été remplacée grâce à Stève et Elena (les deux intéressés, assis à des coins opposés du cercle, se firent un high-five de loin), vu que Burt a fini de réparer le chauffage, Claudine a convaincu les ouvriers de finir les travaux dans nos chambres avant d'être en grève, euh... (les nommés saluaient au fur et à mesure, sous les applaudissements; John continua.) Bien sûr, Stan a fait une cuisine formidable et Mique a beaucoup aidé un peu partout, tout en s'occupant de son enfant, ce qui prend beaucoup de temps on en est tous conscients...  
\- Et moi j'ai réparé le toit ! Ce qui quand même, eh, oh, n'est pas n'importe quoi et... oui pardon je te laisse finir.  
\- Et donc, à nous tous, on a fini les travaux, donc on peut officiellement se considérer en vacances !  
Les applaudissements furent plus fournis et heureux, et Doug se leva pour servir à boire à tout le monde. L'apéritif continua dans les félicitations, et le temps de passer à table, on se battait déjà pour savoir qui en avait fait le plus. Les arguments volaient assez haut pour que "J'ai réparé un barreau de chaise de plus que toi" soit utilisé en temps qu'argument valable, il ne fallait donc pas s'attendre à ce que les habitudes du groupe ne changent. Au moment de passer du salon à la salle à manger, Klaus retint Doug en arrière et lui vola un baiser. Leur petite expérience sur les autres prenait des proportions inattendues, les rendant de moins en moins discrets, et pourtant personne ne captait rien; Doug avait pensé recevoir des regards d'Elena une ou deux fois, mais elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit et donc il avait fait son mieux pour l'ignorer. De toute façon, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que si personne n'avait rien vu d'ici la fin du séjour (qui devait durer deux semaines), ils révéleraient ça lors de la dernière soirée. En attendant, ils s'embrassaient dans les recoins sombres et les pièces vides, et à voir les sourires qu'ils arboraient en rejoignant les autres, c'était un vrai miracle que personne ne les ait encore gaulés.

À table, l'ambiance était encore meilleure que d'habitude : Claudine s'excusa d'avoir crié sur Stan l'avant-veille, Stève avait enfin trouvé comment calmer mini-Mique et faisait tournoyer des flammes sur ses doigts (il s'était avéré que le petit était insensible au feu, de toute façon), John reprit trois fois de la mousse au chocolat, la blessure à la jambe de Captain Sport Extrême avait enfin guéri, Burt somnolait sur sa chaise et Doug ne cria qu'une fois, parce que il n'avait pas pu avoir de mousse au chocolat. Savoir qu'ils étaient enfin en vacances, sans plus rien à faire pour toute la semaine qui venait, avait l'air de vraiment détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Bon, conclut John après le repas, une fois que le gros de la troupe était re-passé au salon et affalé sur des canapés. Y en a qui veulent faire quelque chose, cette après-midi ? Histoire de fêter le coup ?  
\- Ah, je passe mon tour, soupira Stève en claquant contre sa cuisse la main qui ne tenait pas mini-Mique. Je vais faire une sieste digestive avec le petit monstre, et j'aiderai pour le repas du soir si vous y tenez. Allez viens, terreur, on va faire un gros dodo !

John le regarda se lever et partir vers l'étage en faisant des gouzi-gouzi à l'enfant.   
\- Eh, il est plutôt bon à ça. Il pourrait être prof pour des enfants supers, non?   
\- Rah, parle pas de malheur, John, soupira Stan. Bon, tu penses à quoi ? Un monopoly, une connerie du genre?  Eh, je préviens, je joue plus à puissance 4 avec Mique.  
\- Et moi je joue plus au Risk avec personne, ajouta Burt dont les défaites étaient célèbres.  
Karin releva la tête de son astiquage de chaussure.  
\- Oh les man, et si on se faisait une petite marche non-compétitive et sub-athlétique dans les bois ?  
\- Du style, une balade en forêt ?  
\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, ouais.

John tourna sur place un moment :  
\- Bon, ça convient à tout le monde ?   
\- J'suis désolée mais ce s'ra sans moi, leva la main Claudine. J'suis même pô désolée en vrai, la forêt ça pue et ça gratte et les animaux grouillent de partout, j'veux pas choper l'tétanos.  
\- Mique ?  
\- Moi chuis chaud patate !  
\- Je l'aurais pas dit comme ça mais ça nous convient aussi, ajouta Stan en levant la main.  
\- Okay, bah très bien. Quelqu'un sait où sont Klaus et Doug ?  
\- Ils étaient dans la cuisine, je crois qu'ils débarrassent la table, répondit Stan en haussant les épaules.  
\- Je vais les prévenir. On se donne rendez-vous devant l'entrée une fois que tout le monde a mis son manteau et ses bottes ? Allez, parfait !

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine alors que les hommes dans le salon se levaient péniblement et remontaient vers leur chambre. Klaus et Doug étaient en train de discuter des implications d'un super-héros obscur pendant la guerre, la montagne de vaisselle reposant toujours dans l'évier; lorsque John annonça sa présence, Doug sauta en arrière, se prit les pieds dans un tabouret et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long sur le carrelage. Les deux autres attendirent qu'il se relève pour parler.  
\- Avec les autres on va faire une balade en forêt, ça vous tente ?  
\- Euh ouais pourquoi pas !  
\- On vous attend devant l'entrée; et Doug tu feras gaffe, t'as des restes de mousse au chocolat autour de la bouche. Ah bah toi aussi. Vous voulez peut être vous passer un coup d'eau sur la figure avant qu'on... ouais bon z'avez compris, à tout de suite.   
Il sortit de la pièce pour aller enfiler des chaussures, ratant les regards que Klaus et Doug se lançaient dans son dos en s'essuyant avec leurs manches.

***

Malgré le manque de roulage de patin, le début de la balade en forêt fut magnifique. Chaque feuille semblait être fière d'avoir une teinte différente de ses voisines, les couleurs allaient du vert au marron clair, les fougères ondulaient de part et d'autre du chemin de terre, et le sol craquait à chaque pas, que ce soit des feuilles, des branches ou des cailloux qui crissaient. Quelques oiseaux piaillaient au loin, se répondant tout autour d'eux. L'air embaumait la terre humide et le sous-bois.   
Stan et Burt marchaient devant, dans des pulls également moches, et Burt s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour espérer trouver des champignons. Il avait même prévu un sac en plastique, qu'il sortait avec excitation de sa poche à chaque souche d'arbre. Juste après eux venaient John et Mique, lequel avait trouvé un bâton et s'en servait avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme pour montrer tout et n'importe quoi à son ami. Il accompagnait le geste de commentaires personnels ou de savoirs sur la forêt, récupérés au fil de ses années au Village. Derrière eux, Klaus et Doug fermaient la marche; leurs pulls n'étaient pas plus beaux (celui de Klaus n'avait d'ailleurs plus de manches), mais les motifs kitch étaient un peu cachés par la boue séchée, arrivée là à la suite des nombreuses glissades sur les feuilles mouillées. Doug, particulièrement, semblait avoir un sens de l'équilibre désastreux et devait en permanence se rattraper aux bras de Klaus, lequel se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire devant cette excuse assez pathétique pour le palper. Doug se gamellait quand même assez régulièrement. Quant à Karin, il avait sprinté dès le début de la balade et personne ne l’avait plus revu.

En somme, toute la première partie de la balade se passa magnifiquement bien. En fait, le moment où ça commença à pêcher était l'exact même moment où Klaus se rendit compte qu'il devait soulager sa vessie.

En effet, pour cela il s'arrêta et chercha un arbre propice et protégé des yeux. Doug, qui à ce moment était fasciné par la manière dont Mique imitait les chants d'oiseaux pour expliquer un truc à John, ne le remarqua pas. Il continua à marcher, puis se retourna pour parler à Klaus, et il n'y avait plus personne.   
Alors il revint sur ses pas; Klaus n'avait pas disparu tout de même. Il marcha en regardant vers la droite du sentier, où le lierre était plus dense et les fougères plus hautes. Mais cette région ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à la Bourgogne, et on ne se perd pas dans des bois en Bourgogne, si ? Ne connaissant pas la réponse à cette question inédite, il prit le parti de continuer à marcher. Les oiseaux continuaient leurs hululements. Les arbres n'étaient ni très épais, ni très rassemblés : il aurait pu voir le manoir de là où il était. Enfin si il savait dans quelle direction il se dirigeait. Il tenta de se repérer à la mousse des arbres mais celle-ci ne coopérait pas du tout et recouvrait tous les côtés des troncs. Il réalisa qu'en plus, il ne savait pas si le manoir était plutôt au nord ou au sud. Bon, il demanderait à Mique quand il le reverrait. Parce que Mique était maintenant loin, en fait, assez loin pour qu'il ne le voit ni ne l'entende pas. D'où est-ce qu'il venait, au fait ? Probablement ce coin, cette branche lui disait quelque chose. Peut-être. Enfin en tout cas il marchait vers là, pour chercher Klaus.  
Il manqua de glisser sur les feuilles quelques fois, mais sans personne à qui se raccrocher, c'était moins drôle. Il dirigea son regard le plus loin qu'il pût, mais ça ne l'aida pas plus. Il tenta de suivre un bout de terre qui peut-être était un chemin. En fait, plus il balayait son environnement des yeux, moins il reconnaissait l’endroit. Et... bon, personne s'est jamais perdu en Bourgogne, mais si il pouvait savoir où est-ce qu'il était ça le calmerait. Il appela le nom de son ami, puis de ses amis.  
Ça résonna un moment dans l'air. Au milieu des hululements.   
Il recommença, un peu plus fort, tentant de rajouter des "eh oh ?", mais seuls les craquements des branches lui répondaient. Il sentit sa respiration accélérer. Okay, okay, il commençait à paniquer, pas de souci, en fin si c'était un gros gros souci, où est-ce qu'ils étaient tous, pourquoi personne répondait ? Eh oh ? Son pas s'accéléra, imitant sa respiration. Ses pieds glissaient, dérapaient sur des pentes. Il atterrit sur un chemin.

Un chemin... qui lui disait quelque chose. Quelque chose de pas bien, pas bien du tout. Il fallait qu'il fuit, être ici ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Le chemin débouchait sur une route. Une vraie route bétonnée, en lisière du bois. Les souvenirs affluaient; non, non, il ne fallait pas, où était Klaus, Persephone, les autres, où, non, il fallait les retrouver, Klaus, Klaus, où est-ce qu'il était Klaus, il ne fallait pas qu'il l'abandonne, il avait besoin de Klaus, où...

Doug tomba au sol, contre un arbre. Sa respiration s'accélérait beaucoup trop, il ne pouvait plus respirer, il avait besoin d'aide, pourtant il utilisait le peu d'air qu'il lui restait pour appeler Klaus, comme tant d'années auparavant, le passé se répétait, le passé était-il passé d'ailleurs ? Hoodwink et Cecil n'allaient-ils pas s'arrêter juste là dans une voiture noire, le foutre à l'arrière, alors que Klaus ne venait pas, jamais, jamais, jamais...

Une berline noire s'arrêta devant lui, et son cri déchira les bois.

***

Ce cri ne pouvait être que Doug.   
Klaus le savait.  
Klaus courait.  
Klaus ne savait pas où il courait, mais les hurlements le guidaient.

Klaus reconnu la route.

Klaus ne s'arrêta pas; il ne s'intéressa pas aux souvenirs, à la culpabilité, ne s'arrêta sur rien, et dégagea de toute sa force l'homme qui était penché sur la forme repliée d'où venaient les hurlements.

\- Qui t'es ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Réponds !   
\- M-Maurice Gérard, boulanger, j-je me suis arrêté parce que votre ami criait sur le bord de la route et...  
Klaus n'avait pas le temps d'écouter la vie de Maurice Gerard, il le dégagea d'un mouvement de poignet et se précipita sur Doug, qui continuait de répéter son nom en boucle. Il lui toucha les mains, toucha les joues, le serra contre lui; il tenta de le relever mais Doug ne pouvait pas se tenir sur ses jambes. Les inspirations qu'il prenait faisaient un bruit horrible, comme si il luttait pour chaque molécule d'oxygène. Le boulanger proposa de le mettre à l'arrière de sa camionnette, mais Doug se cabra, s'accrocha à Klaus, se cramponna à lui au point que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent livides. Klaus déclina donc l'offre de l'homme, un tout petit peu trop brusquement pour être poli. Il passa les bras de Doug autour de son cou, et passa son propre bras sous les jambes de Doug. Il se releva, soulevant Doug avec lui, et retourna doucement vers le manoir.

***

\- Enfin les mecs, on commençait à se... oh merde, ça va ?

Klaus, une main rendue blanche par la compression des doigts de Doug et une main dans le dos de l'intéressé, aidait son ami à marcher dans le salon. Par les teints livides qu'ils arboraient, et les feuilles et branches dont ils étaient couverts, c'était assez simple de deviner que non, ça n'allait pas.

\- Pourquoi il est comme ça, lui ? insista Stan, sortant sa main d'un paquet de chips pour pointer Doug.  
\- Tu t'occupes de tes affaires de temps en temps ? grommela Klaus.  
\- Waaah, eh, c'était juste une question !  
\- Il est retombé à l'endroit où il a été capturé par les mecs d'Hoodwink, ça te va ?   
\- Ah merde... murmura John   
\- Pourquoi vous êtes déjà rentrés, en plus?   
\- Mique a failli éborgner Burt en voulant montrer un hérisson avec son bâton, répondit Stan en reprenant des chips. Du coup on a un peu coupé court.  
\- Ouais bah vous auriez pu un peu faire gaffe à si Doug était dans votre groupe ou pas. Je vais l'aider à s'allonger dans sa chambre, là j'espère que personne le laissera avoir une crise d'angoisse sur un événement traumatisant, hein !

Il monta les escaliers avec Doug, les vagues protestations des autres s'estompant à mesure qu'ils montaient les escaliers. La porte de la chambre de Doug -enfin, leur chambre- fut ouverte et Doug fut doucement assis sur son lit. Son corps était encore saisi de spasmes, de temps à autre. Il semblait vidé de toute énergie.   
Il regarda Klaus s'agenouiller devant lui pour lui défaire les lacets, puis enlever ses chaussures; l'une après l'autre, elles furent posées de côté. Puis Klaus lui de-zippa sa polaire et lui enleva son pull, faisant doucement passer un bras, puis l'autre. Puis il le coucha dans le lit, rentrant ses pieds sous la couette et s'assurant que la position allait. Au moment où il comptait se lever pour s'en aller gueuler un peu plus sur les autres, la main de Doug lui saisit l'avant-bras.

-Reste, steuplé.

Et donc, Klaus se glissa sous les couettes et resta.

Bien, bien plus tard, lorsque Doug se réveilla, le soleil avait baissé dans le ciel. Tous ses membres étaient lourds, et un reste de migraine ronronnait à l'arrière de sa tête. Un poids lui enfonçait l'épaule gauche. En se tournant, il en comprit la raison : Klaus, un bras sous sa tête, dormait dessus. Sa main était même refermée sur l'épaule, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne s'en irait pas. Doug sourit.

Malheureusement, Doug avait aussi très très soif, au point où sa langue avait la même sensation contre son palais que du papier de verre à gros grains. Et donc, très, très, trèèès doucement, il décala la tête et le bras de Klaus pour se libérer l'épaule, centimètre par centimètre; et lorsqu'il y parvint et se retrouva capable de se relever, ses jambes étaient si faibles qu'il se ramassa le visage au sol. Heureusement le bruit ne réveilla pas Klaus, et Doug put se relever, marcher sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, et enfin se désaltérer. Il laissa l'eau couler un moment. Il se mouilla aussi le visage, ce qui le rafraîchit grandement. Lorsqu'il revint vers le lit, Klaus, les yeux toujours fermés, commençait à remuer et à chercher des mains la présence de Doug. Celui-ci s'empressa de se recoucher à ses côtés, ce qui acheva de le réveiller

\- Eh, eh, t'inquiète, j'étais juste allé boire, okay ?  
\- Meeeeec tu fais plus jamais ça, soupira Klaus en roulant sur le lit et couvrant dramatiquement ses yeux avec son bras. Tu préviens quand t'es sur le point de décéder paumé au milieu des bois, okay ?   
\- Oui oui, je te préviendrai la prochaine fois, allez.  
\- Eh mais plaisante pas hein, faut pas que t'en fasses une habitude !   
Le sourire de Doug se fit plus triste, et il laissa sa tête retomber de côté sur l'oreiller. Klaus saisi le changement; il pivota et vint placer une main sur la joue de l'autre. Puis il se pencha vers l'avant et l'embrassa.

Doug répondit, en se rapprochant de Klaus. Il entrouvrit la bouche, et les langues se rencontrèrent, et ils se serrèrent encore plus. Les mains agrippaient le dos, les bras, les cheveux, voulaient rien laisser partir; et, oh que ce n'était pas le moment, mais le feu dans le ventre de Doug se réveilla, et la moindre caresse, le moindre mouvement des mains de Klaus laissait des étincelles sur sa peau. Il voulait plus, terriblement plus, mais il n'avait strictement aucune idée de quoi faire, quoi dire, comment faire; alors il se contenta de l'embrasser plus, embrasser sa joue, revenir aux lèvres, et laisser ses mains partir sous le pull de Klaus même si il n'osait pas encore aller sous le t-shirt. Il essayait, laissait le bout de ses doigts effleurer le peu de peau que le t-shirt relevé exposait, et il adorait ça.    
Klaus, de son côté, n'était pas en reste; il embrassait joues, lèvres, cou, le peu d'épaule qu'il arrivait à atteindre. Doug ayant déjà été débarrassé de son pull, Klaus se contenta de passer les mains sur le t-shirt, sur le bord du t-shirt, sur les hanches, frôlant la limite du raisonnable, jouant avec, laissant ses doigts glisser sous le tissu, et devant les réactions plus que positives de Doug, il continua l'exploration du dos à même la peau.  
Dès qu'il eut ce feu vert, Doug glissa ses mains à son tour sous le t-shirt de Klaus, admirant tactilement la courbure des hanches, la machinerie des muscles du ventre, et avant qu'il ne le réalise ses mouvements s'accélérèrent et s'intensifièrent, au même rythme que Klaus; son souffle se fit plus court également, mais ici il ne se sentait que bien, incroyablement bien. Klaus recula un moment pour enlever son pull, et Doug fit passer le t-shirt aussi;  dès que ce fut fait Klaus releva le t-shirt de Doug et lui enleva à son tour (tâche peu aisée à l'horizontale), et avant même que le vêtement touche le sol leurs lèvres s'étaient retrouvées. Les mains touchaient la peau, accrochaient à la peau, sentait la peau; les doigts ressentaient les muscles bouger, la chaleur du corps réchauffait les doigts, et les sensations de chaque caresse résonnaient, se multipliaient par milliers, remplissaient tout l'espace disponible.  
Klaus ne voulait même pas interrompre le baiser pour respirer; il voulait être avec Doug, au plus proche, ne jamais le lâcher, et qu'il soit heureux, et il l'aimait tant, bordel, il voulait ressentir tout son corps, mémoriser chaque parcelle, mais les mains fraîches de Doug, partout en même temps, faisaient dérailler ses pensées et il l'aimait tant, oh qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait ! Sa main descendit jusqu'au mollet de Doug et remonta, redescendit, longea la hanche recouverte de jean, s'accrocha là pour s'assurer qu'il était réellement présent, en face de lui. Doug bougea légèrement, comme pour répondre à la présence de la main. Répondre favorablement. Et si Klaus osait... ?

Ses mains longèrent d'abord le côté des jambes, ni trop devant ni trop derrière ; le jean était pas top mais en appuyant un peu plus que sur la peau, la pression parvenait quand même à Doug et celui-ci répondait. Puis doucement il passa à la cuisse, le devant des jambes, descendant vers le genou et remontant, certaines fois vite, certaines fois lentement; la force avec laquelle Doug lui serrait le dos ou les cheveux l'informait assez sur ce qui lui plaisait. Et puis enfin, les mains remontèrent plus lentement, vers l'endroit où étaient dirigées toutes les pensées de Doug depuis quelques instants.  
Leurs souffles étaient plus rapides, le moment attendu et craint arrivait. Aucun des deux ne voulait le foirer. Klaus ne voulait rien présumer, rien imposer, et surtout il était terrifié; la première caresse fut donc un frôlement incroyablement léger à la bosse qui déformait le jean, entre eux deux. Cela suffit pour que Doug se détache des lèvres de Klaus pour prendre une grande inspiration, ses mains s'enfonçant dans la chair du dos de Klaus. Celui-ci retira sa main :  
\- Eh, ça va ? Je peux arrêter, hein, faut pas...  
\- Ouais ça va, ça va, juste... arrête pas par contre, okay ?  
Klaus ne put contenir son sourire et se pencha pour re-embrasser Doug, rapprochant au passage sa main de son entrejambe. Il la posa avec un peu plus de pression, sans trop bouger, histoire que Doug s'habitue au contact, puis mouvant de temps en temps contre le jean. Le souffle de Doug était de plus en plus court, de plus en plus haletant; lorsque la main bougeait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger avec, pour que la pression et les frottements restent juste au bon endroit...   
Mais la tolérance de Doug pour ce qui le frustrait était assez réduite; ainsi, le jean fut ouvert et la main, encore une fois, se posa doucement sur la bosse et ne fit que des petits mouvements pour commencer, mais ils suffirent pour envoyer des décharges dans tout le corps de Doug; pour peu qu'il ne bouge que le poignet... qu'il referme la main... le moindre geste faisait surgir une nouvelle sensation, sa tête lui tournait et il n'avait plus aucune idée de comment faire comprendre à Klaus que c'était parfait, parfait, parfait... du caleçon à sous le caleçon, il n'y a qu'un pas, qui demandait quelques ajustements tels que baisser le jean et se repositionner; mais dès que la peau rentra en contact avec la peau, que la main se referma et que les mouvements de va-et-vient réguliers se mirent en place, Doug n'avait littéralement plus rien à penser. Il en avait tellement besoin et c'était tellement parfait et c'était exactement, exactement ce qu'il voulait; la main était chaude, la paume un peu calleuse, et les souffles étaient hachés contre les lèvres de l'autre. Ses mains voulaient tenir Klaus tout entier, tout toucher; elles parcouraient le corps en mouvements saccadés et hâtifs, tentant de prendre la mesure de l'être devant lui. Finalement ses mains plongèrent vers le pantalon de Klaus, essayant d'en enlever la ceinture dans les brefs moments où les vagues de plaisir successives lui laissaient assez de clarté d'esprit. Puis elles glissèrent sur le boxer, se calquant sur le rythme de Klaus pour que les mouvements deviennent automatiques; il ne pouvait plus penser, plus réfléchir, il aimait Klaus tellement, tellement fort...  
Et lui il aimait Doug, de tout son être, du moindre de ses cheveux à la pointe de ses doigts, ses doigts sur Doug... et les doigts de Doug sur lui, le suivant, placés juste au bon endroit, qui court-circuitaient son cerveau, explosaient à l'intérieur de lui, l'élevant et le conduisant beaucoup trop haut et il l'aimait, oh qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cet homme, il n'avait même plus les mots. Alors il serra sa tête contre le cou de Doug et augmenta le rythme de ses mains, les mains de Doug bougèrent plus vite aussi, il était si haut, si bien, et il l'aimait! Alors il fit la seule chose qui comptait, il embrassa Doug, comme si il en avait besoin pour vivre, comme si sa vie en dépendait; et Doug répondit, Doug l'embrassa plus fort encore si c'était possible, puis Doug se détacha lorsque son corps entier se contracta pour l'apothéose.   
Klaus ne relâcha pas sa main, occupé qu'il était par les vagues et les vagues de sensations qui déferlaient dans tout son corps depuis les mains de Doug qui elles, n'étaient pas arrêtées; et une pression plus forte, un mouvement de plus et il explosa à son tour, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il ressentit dans son cerveau et dans son ventre.

Dans les faits, ils étaient tous les deux désarticulés, pantelants et épuisés, allongés dans un lit maintenant plutôt dégueulasse, baignés de la lumière claire d'une fin d'après-midi d'automne.   
Et en vrai, ils étaient bien.

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent, ils essayèrent juste de retrouver leur souffle, ou de vaguement remonter leurs habits. Leurs lèvres étaient roses et gonflées. L'air était calme et incroyablement clair.

Ils se redressèrent en position assise.   
\- Bon, du coup.  
\- Ouaip.  
\- C'était...   
\- Plutôt, ouais.  
Ils firent l'erreur d'échanger un regard, et à partir de ce moment ne purent empêcher un énorme sourire de s'étendre sur leurs lèvres. C'est le moment que choisit Elena pour crier à travers les étages que le repas était prêt. Ils ne purent retenir un rire suivi d'un long soupir.

\- Aaaaallez, fit Klaus en se relevant sur ses pieds, à côté du lit. Roh putain on peut plus dormir là-dedans.  
\- Ah non là c'est mort hein, renchérit Doug un tout petit peu plus fort que nécessaire. Bah regarde dans l'armoire, là, je crois que j'ai vu des draps la dernière fois.  
Il se releva à son tour et remonta son pantalon pendant que Klaus s'exécutait. Il fouilla un moment par terre pour retrouver son t-shirt et, ne remettant pas la main dessus, se décida pour en attraper un ancien qui traînait sur une chaise. Il rajouta aussi pull pour faire bonne mesure. Klaus, lui, avait réussi à sortir un drap deux places et se dépêtrait pour le déplier, mais il n'avait pas bien prévu le coup et donc avait pas enlevé le précédent drap; ce fut donc Doug qui dut virer les oreillers et la couette, et replier le drap sur lui-même en y allant à grand renfort de "beeeeurk" ou de "ah mais c'est DEGUEULASSE hein". Finalement il parvint à en faire un baluchon qu'il transporta à bout de bras dans la salle de bain, pendant que Klaus tentait tant bien que mal de faire tenir les quatre coins du drap au matelas en même temps. Quand il fut satisfait du résultat, il attrapa un t-shirt et descendit avec Doug, avant qu'Elena ne se remette à crier.

En bas, les pâtes commençaient déjà à être servies. Stan se décala un peu pour que Doug puisse s'assoir et il lui lança un signe de tête:  
\- Alors Doug, ça s'est bien passé finalement, non ?   
Doug failli s'étouffer avec un cannelloni; il ne parvint à coasser qu'un vague "hein kwa" alors que Stan lui tapotait le dos.  
\- Ouais, on s'est inquiété, t'avais vraiment pas l'air bien en revenant des bois, ajouta Burt en piquant une boulette de viande.  
\- Ah euh bah non pas trop, mais c'est vrai que ça va mieux maintenant hein, s'empressa de répondre Doug.  
\- Eh, il est juste tombé dans la forêt, les gars, c'est pas la peine d'en faire un plat, renchérit Klaus en tournant sa fourchette pour y accrocher des pâtes. Mais on a... pris un moment, on a parlé, ça va mieux, hein Doug ?  
L'intéressé ayant la bouche pleine, il ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête.  
\- Bon bah voilà.   
\- Et t'as pas dégueulassé le lit ? demanda soudainement Mique depuis le bout de la table, sourcils froncés.  
Doug se ré-étouffa et Klaus reposa doucement sa fourchette.  
\- Parce que moi je me suis ramassé la binette une fois dans la boue, et mes vêtements en étaient tellement recouverts que j'ai dû changer tous les draps, continua Mique, imperturbable. Du coup, vu que t'as pas l'air en pyjama, je me demandais si il fallait prévoir une lessive, quoi.  
\- Bah non, commença Klaus, qu'est ce...  
\- Si, justement, si si, parvint à articuler Doug entre deux toux pour recracher les pâtes de ses poumons. Si, faudra le laver, à cause de la boue.  
\- Ah ouais c'est vrai, repris Klaus du même ton que sa phrase précédente, j'avais oublié mais ouais, à cause de la boue faudra laver le drap.  
Leurs yeux se trouvèrent une fraction de seconde et ils durent se détourner aussitôt, Doug devant tousser pour camoufler un rire et Klaus prétendant être intéressé par des pâtes.  
\- T'es sûr que t'sais respirer, Doug ? s'inquiéta Claudine en fronçant les sourcils à son tour.  
\- Ouais, ça va, laissez-le un peu, là !  
\- Chuis désolée, Klaus, mais ça fait quand même trois fois qu'il s'étouffe sur une portion grande comme ma main, y a de quoi s'inquiéter !  
\- T'as un problème avec mes portions, Claudine ? se leva Elena.

Le reste du repas, personne ne s'intéressa plus à Doug ni à Klaus et ça leur allait très bien. Lorsqu'ils s'échangeaient des regards par-dessus la table, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de sourire.

 

 


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'auteur.e s'excuse pour ce retard et vous souhaite une bonne lecture de la suite et fin des aventures de la troupe au manoir !
> 
> (et le copain de l'auteur.e s'excuse d'avoir mis 4 jours à publier le chapitre..)

Le soir même, après un tournoi de Uno abrégé lorsque un tiers des cartes prirent feu et que Doug trahit son jeu pour la cinquième fois d'affilée, tout le monde remonta vers les chambres.

Doug et Klaus, comme depuis un peu plus de dix jours maintenant, n'hésitèrent même pas avant de dormir ensemble.  
Mais ce soir n'était pas comme les autres soirs. Il y avait... un truc en plus. La possibilité que ça recommence. Cette possibilité planait au-dessus d'eux lorsqu'ils se lavèrent, lorsque qu'ils se glissèrent sous les couettes, lorsqu'ils se serrèrent dans les bras pour se coucher. Les mains qui avaient touché la peau avaient du mal à rester immobiles sur le t-shirt. Les cercles lents tracés au dos de la main gardaient l'empreinte de passion des étreintes, quelques heures plus tôt. Les hanches devaient en permanence se replacer, n'osant pas être trop proches mais ne réussissant à pas être trop loin l'une de l'autre. Cette infinité de petits mouvements, de replacements sur le matelas, de raclements de gorge, les empêchait de fermer l'œil. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir faire le premier pas.  
Klaus se demanda si ils devraient passer la nuit à regarder le mur sans réussir à dormir. Cette perspective ne lui disait pas grand chose. Il prit une inspiration pour briser le silence, dire n'importe quoi, mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, il fut devancé par un :  
\- JE VEUX QUE RIEN AILLE AU DEDANS DE MOI !  
Doug ne s'était pas tourné mais c'était difficile de douter de qui venait ce cri.  
\- Pardon non je voulais pas le dire aussi fort, ajouta-t-il, mais si ça recommence, hein, voilà.  
Un petit silence tomba dans la chambre, accentuant le petit sifflement que le cri avait provoqué dans les oreilles de Klaus. Il sentit que c'était à son tour de parler; il se racla la gorge.  
\- T'inquiète, c'était pas prévu. Enfin je vais pas te forcer quoi. C'est pas obligé. C'est comme tu veux.  
Il essayait très fort d'avoir une voix sûre et détendue. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait.

Doug se blottit un peu plus au creux de ses bras. Donc Klaus n’avait plus besoin de parler. Mais...  
\- Euh... du coup, ça veut dire qu’il pourrait y avoir d'autres fois ?  
\- Bah j'en sais rien moi, c'est juste au cas où !  
Le ton mi-agacé mi-énervé de Doug rassura Klaus : ça, c'était un Doug normal et qui allait bien. Mais il avait encore une question :  
\- Mais... ça veut dire qu'on est... genre... ensemble ?  
\- Bah on l'était déjà avant, non ? Genre, depuis un moment ?  
\- Ah eh si si bien sûr, bien sûr.

Doug se ré-enfouit un peu plus dans les bras de Klaus. Celui-ci attendit qu'il fût confortable et immobile, et seulement alors il autorisa un grand sourire à s'étendre sur ses lèvres. Il déposa un bisou sur les cheveux de Doug; lui aussi, là, il était bien.

***

Le lendemain, après un réveil à l'heure royale de 10h37 et une session de bisous qui s'intensifia mais qu'il fallut arrêter pour cause de gargouillis de ventres, les deux hommes descendirent petit-déjeuner. Stève et Stan lavaient déjà leurs bols lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, et Claudine laçait ses chaussures sur le banc, tout en discutant avec Elena d'une prochaine balade dans les environs, éventuellement jusqu'au village le plus proche.  
Klaus entama la conversation avec ces quatre convives pendant que Doug préparait le café; il posa les tasses sur la table et en attendant que le café fût prêt, Klaus prépara les tartines. À chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, ils ne pouvaient empêcher une seconde de sourires complices avant de retourner à leurs tâches, c'est à dire la machine à café ou la conversation avec les femmes.  
Stève s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon et quitta la pièce, non sans donner une tape sur l'épaule de Doug; Stan lui emboita le pas. Le café fut prêt peu après.

Doug le servit dans les tasses à l'exact moment où Mique appelait Claudine hors de la pièce; elle leva les yeux au ciel mais alla voir de quoi il en retournait. Elena promis de la suivre dans un instant.  
Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur son amie et qu'elle se retrouva seule avec les deux hommes dans la grande pièce, elle posa les mains sur la table avec un tout petit peu trop d'énergie.  
\- Non mais sérieux, si vous voulez gardez ça secret, cachez-vous mieux, les mecs.  
Doug allait balbutier des "non mais quoi" mais elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main :  
\- Non, déjà lui ses cheveux crient au monde qu'il est pas resté au lit à dormir, et toi, vous-deux là, avec vos petits sourires et tout. Juste... (elle se couvrit les yeux des mains et soupira) ...juste protégez-vous, okay ?

Klaus et Doug se regardèrent un instant, sans réaliser que le café que servait Doug débordait de la tasse. Elena soupira, se pinça l'arête du nez et s'en alla en claquant la porte. C'est le moment que choisi Burt pour entrer dans la pièce, ce qui fit sauter les deux hommes et les fit bouger frénétiquement pour avoir l'air naturel, ce qui, comme chacun sait, ne fonctionne jamais. Heureusement Burt s'en foutait, il était juste venu pour glaner une tartine de confiture avant le repas. Il entama la discussion, ne relevant pas que le ton de Doug était une demi octave trop haut et que la première chose qu'il dit fut "bonjour Burt oh tiens bonjour Klaus je ne t'avais pas vu" alors qu'il lui tendait une tasse à café remplie à ras-bord. 

Le reste de la journée fut calme; Doug fit un tournoi de puissance 4 avec Mique, si intense psychologiquement que sur l'heure du midi il n'y avait que cinq pièces de mises, sur une seule colonne. Le repas était libre-service, certains décidant de s’asseoir et d'autres repartant pour les étages avec leur assiette dans la main. L'après-midi, après que le tableau de puissance 4 ait volé dans la pièce, Doug prit un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque et s'en alla rageusement lire dans sa chambre, chambre déjà occupée par un Klaus s'intéressant à Agatha Christie.

Il faut dire, Klaus n'allait plus dans sa chambre à lui que pour s'habiller, et encore. Il dormait dans la chambre de Doug, rangeait la chambre de Doug, embrassait Doug dans la chambre de Doug... il n'y avait pas eu d'hésitation dans son esprit quant au lit qui accueillerait sa lecture. Mrs Catherin venait de découvrir les lettres de l'avocat de son mari, ce qui faisait que Meredith, la gouvernante, n'était plus la suspecte principale même si Klaus avait encore des doutes; il leva donc à peine les yeux vers Doug quand celui-ci s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et ouvrit son livre avec autant de force que s'il voulait en arracher les pages.

L'ouvrage s'avéra traiter de botanique, un sujet que Doug connaissait bien vu sa couverture au Village, et reconnaître le nom des plantes sembla le calmer. Sa respiration reprit un volume normal au fur et à mesure qu'il replongeait dans les saisons de taille et les différentes techniques de greffe : ça il connaissait, ça il pouvait gérer. Mais le livre s'articulait surtout autour des terreaux, et Doug se retrouva réellement intéressé par l'ouvrage et par les minéraux requis; cela se vit par sa tête qui se mit à reposer sur ses mains, puis son pivotage pour le lire à plat ventre, puis sur le dos.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour 16h, il avait les jambes contre le mur et sa tête reposait sur le ventre de Klaus. Le soleil avait baissé, et la chambre n'était plus aussi lumineuse; en réalité, il aurait probablement dû allumer une lumière il y a un moment déjà. Il posa son livre et étira ses bras par-dessus sa tête. Un regard vers Klaus lui apprit que celui-ci avait commencé un autre livre, qui le passionnait beaucoup moins à en croire sa moue. Doug sourit : sa tête était contre le ventre de Klaus, parce qu’il était avec Klaus, et que Klaus savait et qu'il l'aimait en retour, et tout ça était beaucoup trop irréel et le plaçait sur un petit nuage. Que le monde aille bien, ça, il avait commencé à s'y habituer, mais que tout aille bien pour lui, ça le surprenait encore. Il tourna la tête et déposa un bisou sur la peau exposée par le t-shirt relevé, à la hanche de Klaus.  
Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était le son qui sortit de la gorge de Klaus; Doug se releva immédiatement, ayant eu peur de l'avoir blessé, mais le visage de Klaus était beaucoup trop rouge, enfin ce qu'il  pouvait voir de son visage car son livre était soudainement posé sur ses yeux.

\- Klaus ?  
\- Gn.  
\- Ça va ?  
-...C'est... c'était bien. Cool. Bien.  
Doug sourit avant de replacer un bisou au même endroit, puis un autre et un autre, ce qui commença à faire rire Klaus, et le livre quitta son visage pour se retrouver sur la table de nuit. Doug continua ses bisous et ses chatouilles, se régalant de voir cette espèce de géant chevelu se tortiller sous ses attaques. Il se retourna complètement sur le lit, se positionnant à quatre pattes au dessus de Klaus pour réussir à bloquer ses parades plus facilement. Les rires étranglés et la manière dont Klaus rejetait sa tête en arrière pour essayer d'éloigner Doug de sa hanche, de son cou, de tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre, tout ça emplissait Doug de joie et son propre rire se mêlait à celui de Klaus. Il finit par réussir à atteindre la bouche de Klaus et l'embrassa, ne cessant pas pour autant son attaque de chatouilles; si Klaus répondit au premier il continua très fort à essayer de bloquer le deuxième; leurs sourires les empêchaient de s'embrasser correctement, leurs corps collés limitaient les mouvements des mains; la scène rappelait très fort quelque chose d'autre à Doug, une autre soirée où ils avaient été collés aussi... et soudainement Doug fut pris d'une immense angoisse et se redressa immédiatement. Il était assis au bord du lit, tête dans ses mains, avant même que Klaus ait pu réagir.

Celui-ci commença par se relever sur ses coudes, cheveux en bataille et sourire aux lèvres, mais dès qu'il apparut que Doug n'était plus bien, il se redressa complètement.   
\- Doug ? Eh, ça va ?  
\- Bah non, pas trop non, lui parvint à travers les mains fermées.  
\- Euh...  
Klaus avança la main vers l'épaule de Doug, pas sûr que le contact n'aggrave pas la situation; mais si Doug tressaillit lorsque Klaus le toucha, il sembla se détendre et relâcher un tout petit peu les épaules. Klaus en profita pour reprendre la parole.  
\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?   
\- Qu'EST CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, ma jambe elle était contre ton zgeg et elle a bien senti ce qui s'est passé, hein !  
Klaus vérifia son entrejambe de ses propres yeux puis les releva vers Doug, maintenant à moitié retourné vers lui.  
\- Et alors ? Ma jambe était contre ton zgeg aussi hein, c'est pas la première fois.  
\- OUI MAIS NON ! Parce que là ça va forcément mener à d'autres choses, eh même si bon, j'ai un peu envie d'essayer parce que ça à l'air cool, bah le fait que c'est forcé et que je sais pas comment faire eh bah ça me stresse et et puis CA VA TROP VITE ET CHUIS PAS PRÊT ET... VOILÀ !  
Klaus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Doug attendait visiblement une réponse mais il était encore en train d'analyser sa tirade.  
\- Klaus ? Non mais dis un truc parce que ça m'angoisse, là.  
\- T'as un peu envie d'essayer ?  
\- NON MAIS KLAUS !  
\- Non mais en vrai, attends. T'as un peu envie d'essayer quoi ?  
\- Bah...   
\- Quoi ?  
\- Non mais des trucs quoi ! Des trucs que deux adultes font quand ils sont ensemble, t'as pas besoin d'un dessin !  
\- Mais on le fait ça...  
\- Non mais le vrai truc !  
\- Qu'est ce que... Aaaah c'est encore à cause de la conversation de la dernière fois ?  
\- Bah euh oui ! Pourquoi ?  
\- Bah parce qu'on a quand même vachement fait des vrais trucs, quoi...  
\- Non mais ça compte pas ça.

Klaus regarda l'endroit où ils étaient allongés quelques minutes plus tôt et remonta le regard vers Doug, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Bah... si, un peu. Enfin c'était cool quoi.  
Il décida de se rapprocher de Doug le plus gracieusement qu'il put en position assise. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Doug et il sentit son muscle se détendre un peu.  
\- Eh, on est dans un lit ?  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Et on est ensemble ?  
\- Bah oui, quand même.  
\- Et t'es adulte.  
\- Ah euh oui.  
\- Eh bah on est deux adultes ensemble qui faisons des trucs qu'on aime bien dans un lit !  
\- Non mais Klaus !  
\- Eh, c'est pas parce que on a tous les deux nos caleçons qu'on peut pas kiffer,  hein !

Doug soupira et reposa le bras sur ses genoux. Klaus en profita pour se placer derrière lui, les jambes de chaque côté des jambes de Doug qui pendaient hors du lit, et les bras l'enserrant.   
\- Eh, c'est pas parce que mon zgeg t'aime bien que je vais t'arracher ton pantalon, mec.  
\- Je sais... soupira Doug en laissant sa tête reposer contre celle de Klaus. Mais c'est hyper chelou et j'y connais rien moi ! Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ?  
\- Mon oreille était juste à côté.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Tu viens de me défoncer le tympan.   
\- Oui pardon.  
\- Bah... je sais que toi non plus t'y connais rien, donc faut qu'on découvre tout ça ensemble.  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Ouaip.  
Doug soupira et re-cala sa tête contre celle de Klaus. Celui-ci lui embrassa la joue et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule devant lui.   
\- Enfin j'espère que tu fais pas ça avec n'importe qui, quoi.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Qu'on se roule des pelles en se roulant dessus dans le lit, on fait bien ça parce qu'on est ensemble, pas parce qu'on est potes, on est d'accord ?  
Doug ne put empêcher un sourire d'émerger sur sa face. Klaus, satisfait, le serra un peu plus fort.   
\- Là, par exemple, on est dans un lit et on est tout à fait présentables, affirma-t-il en plantant un bisou dans le cou de Doug.  
\- Ouais, pour l'instant, sourit l'intéressé.  
\- Ça peut s'arranger, hein, chuis pas contre, assura Klaus en haussant les épaules.

Doug rit franchement cette fois, mais ne fit aucun geste pour s'éloigner (ce qui permit à Klaus de discrètement reposer sa main contre les abdos de Doug pendant son rire, ce qu'il apprécia grandement). Klaus laissa ses mains frôler la limite inférieure du t-shirt de Doug, aventura ses doigts sur la hanche à la limite du caleçon. Doug ferma les yeux, un sourire fatigué toujours sur son visage. Les mains de Klaus étaient chaudes et douces, elles caressaient et leurs traces brulaient contre la peau de Doug, et ce n'était pas complètement désagréable. C'était assez calme, apaisant, et il aimait bien. À tâtons, il prit une des mains de Klaus et la plaça sous son t-shirt, contre ses côtes. Une manière de lui dire que ça, ça allait. Enfin, vu ses tortillements et le fait qu'il était sur le point de ronronner, Klaus devait savoir que c'était pas juste okay, c'était plutôt très cool. Juste comme ça, ses mains sur les bras de Klaus, les mains de Klaus un peu partout, comme plein de petits baisers avec le bout de bout de ses doigts, la barbe de Klaus juste contre sa joue... il pouvait rester très très longtemps. En fait, il aurait probablement pu rester le reste des vacances juste comme ça, et ça lui suffirait.

Il tourna la tête pour déposer un bisou sur la joue de Klaus. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, regarda Doug en souriant puis se rapprocha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Le baiser s'approfondit un peu, les bouches s'entrouvrant et les inspirations se faisant plus profondes, malgré l'impraticabilité de leurs positions. Doug se sentait bien. Il embrassa les lèvres qui lui faisaient face, se fit embrasser, sourit un peu plus.

Et là, il se passa une chose extraordinaire.

Doug réalisa qu'il avait confiance.  
Doug réalisa que peu importe où il était, si Klaus y était, alors ça allait.  
Doug réalisa que la personne juste derrière lui, ce Klaus qui l'embrassait, bah c'était la personne qu'il aimait. Et tout allait incroyablement, étonnamment, bien. Klaus était là, et il l'aimait, et ça faisait qu'il allait bien.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il approfondit le baiser, enfin, autant que le lui permettait son cou. Il sentit ses propres doigts s'enfoncer autour des bras de Klaus, son dos s'arquer et se plaquer un peu plus contre Klaus, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Enfin si, il savait. Il voulait être proche, il voulait tout partager, il voulait... il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Et alors, tout à fait consciemment cette fois, il plaça sa main par dessus celle de Klaus, toujours sous son t-shirt, il mêla leurs doigts, serrant probablement un peu plus que nécessaire, et lentement mais sûrement, il guida cette main vers son bas ventre, puis toujours plus bas. De sa main libre, il souleva l'élastique de son caleçon pour leur permettre de passer. Là, il libéra la main de Klaus, parce que bon, il voulait pas le forcer non plus, hein.   
Il avait senti le souffle de Klaus s'accélérer, à mesure qu'il comprenait où il menait sa main, mais ce n'était pas comparable à sa réaction lorsque la dite main passa l'élastique. Il prit une brève inspiration et cessa de respirer quelques instants, sans oser bouger sa main. À l'instant où Doug allait commencer à s'inquiéter, Klaus recouvrit de bisous tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre sans trop bouger, c'est à dire joues, lèvres, gorge, pendant que sa main descendait encore, très doucement.

Sa main s'enroula autour de Doug et se fut au tour de celui-ci de pendre une grande inspiration et de s'accrocher à ce qu'il pouvait, c'est à dire principalement les jambes de Klaus. La main était toujours aussi chaude, envoyant toujours autant d'étincelles dans les nerfs de Doug, sauf que maintenant le ressenti était multiplié par dix. Il reposa son dos contre Klaus, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair des jambes de Klaus, retenu par le deuxième bras toujours sous son t-shirt. Klaus dut d'ailleurs utiliser ce bras pour se dépatouiller avec la braguette de Doug, mais il revint à sa place et serra Doug encore plus fort. Klaus embrassait le cou de Doug comme si il en avait fait sa mission personnelle, recouvrant chaque millimètre carré de peau avec ses lèvres, parfois avec sa langue, toujours avec amour et adoration. Sa main commençait à se déplacer, trouvant doucement un rythme, et Doug se laissait submerger par le contact de Klaus sur tout son corps. Le rythme s'accélérant, les baisers sur son cou se faisant plus intenses, il allait perdre pied; alors il tourna la tête et embrassa Klaus, et tout son corps se contracta quelques secondes plus tard. Doug ne rompit pas le baiser, il cessa juste d'être capable de réfléchir à autre chose. Il sentit vaguement Klaus continuer les mouvements, puis lui remettre son caleçon en place; il réalisa qu'à une très très longue distance, Klaus se détachait doucement et le prévenait qu'il allait dans la salle de bain. Mais Doug voyait maintenant des étoiles, de ces motifs qui apparaissent quand on appuie sur les paupières, et des nuages tourbillonnants; il tomba donc dans le lit, à l'endroit où Klaus l'avait laissé, et il était incapable de bouger. Il avait plus envie. Là il était parfaitement bien et tout le reste du monde servait à rien.

Il entendit le robinet se fermer et les pas de Klaus se rapprocher. Il ouvrit un œil et le vit revenir, essuyant ses mains sur une serviette, t-shirt débraillé, cheveux en bataille. Une très jolie vue, assez jolie pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de s'énerver lorsqu'il le vit jeter la serviette mouillée sur son tas de vêtements alors que c'était pas sa place du tout.  
\- Doug ? Ça va ?  
\- Gnhfghdhn, fut tout ce que Doug put articuler.   
\- Donc ça va mieux ?  
Doug pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Il grommela juste un "mmgn viens ici" et se serra contre Klaus dès que celui-ci s'allongea à côté de lui. Ils restèrent quelques moments comme ça, dans l'après midi qui tombait, et la lumière du jour qui disparaissait derrière les nuages.

\- On a quand même baissé nos caleçons, fit il remarquer Doug au bout d'un moment.   
Il sentit le ventre de Klaus se contracter sous son rire silencieux et il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Klaus le poussa et roula loin de lui.  
\- C'est ça, va. Si c'est comme ça je préfère encore finir mon livre.  
\- Eh n'importe quoi, tu l'as déjà lu !  
\- Bah non ! ...Ah si ! C'est pour ça que ça m'intéresse pas en fait.   
\- T'as peut-être le temps d'aller en chercher un autre avant qu'on nous appelle pour le repas...

Doug roula sur le côté et regarda Klaus sourire. C'était calme, bien...peut être qu'il... Rassemblant tout son courage, il pritune grande inspiration et demanda, d'une voix qui se voulait détachée mais qui était beaucoup trop aiguë :  
\- Euh... Et sinon tu... veux que je te retourne la faveur ?  
\- Mh ?  
\- Enfin... Là, genre, voilà, tu veux un coup de main ?  
Il vit le sourire de Klaus au même moment où il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.  
\- Non mais en oubliant la formulation !  
\- T'inquiète pas, faut pas te forcer, sourit Klaus en étirant ses bras et en les repliant derrière sa tête. Moi ça va, hein.  
-Non mais là je veux bien ! protesta Doug en se relevant à moitié, et en réalisant avec joie que c'était vrai. Après c'est comme tu veux, hein, mais là je...  
\- TOUT LE MONDE, VENEZ PREPARER LE REPAS !   
\- T'inquiète pas, assura Klaus avec un immense sourire face à la tête que tirait Doug. Si l'envie t'en reprends plus tard on en profitera, mais faut qu'on soit en vie pour ça, et si on est en retard quand Elena appelle ça va pas durer.

Doug se laissa retomber sur les couvertures, en poussant un grognement. Klaus en profita pour lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres, baiser auquel Doug répondit. Les endorphines étaient encore trop présentes dans son cerveau pour qu'il ne puisse être énervé longtemps, ce qui était quand même vachement rare. Il roula jusqu'au bord du lit, essayant vainement de retrouver la chaussette qu'il avait perdue lors de sa lecture, pendant que Klaus tentait de redonner forme à ses cheveux en observant son reflet dans la fenêtre.   
\- Eh, Klaus ?  
\- Mh ?  
\- Merci.  
\- T'inquiète ma gueule. Par contre dépêche toi ou ils vont encore envoyer quelqu'un ici !  
\- Eh ! Eh mais Klaus pars pas sans moi, oh ! Klaus ! IL ME MANQUE MA DEUXIÈME CHAUSSETTE !

Oui, tout allait bien pour eux.

***

Doug était définitivement sur un autre monde, car ni l'orage d'automne qui frappa les vitres ce soir là, ni la panne de courant qui suivit ne suffirent à lui enlever sa bonne humeur. En fait, Stan, qui trouvait toujours en Doug un compagnon de complainte, ne pouvait même plus se reposer sur lui ; il était même vaguement terrifié en voyant son pote aider tout le monde à installer des bougies avec un grand sourire.

\- Euh... Doug, je peux te parler ?  
\- Carrément, pourquoi ?  
\- Non mais, genre, en privé.  
\- J'arrive ! Tu t'en sortiras, Mique ?  
Beaucoup de théories passaient dans la tête de Stan pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un couloir isolé : Doug avait-il été remplacé par un robot ? Mais il était vachement mal codé si c'était le cas. Ou alors c'était le vrai, mais atteint d'une maladie due à la moisissure dans les murs de sa chambre. C'était possible, non ? En tout cas il ne semblait pas aller bien. Bon, si, vu son grand sourire, mais il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il vérifia qu'il y avait personne autour.

\- Non mais y a quoi, Stan ?  
Le ton brusque et un peu crié rassura l'intéressé et lui redonna assez confiance pour qu'il demande :  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- Quoi, quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- Non toi !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi tu me fais monter là ?  
\- Bah pour savoir !  
\- Mais savoir quoi ?  
\- Baaah, qu'est ce qu'il se passe !  
\- Mais je sais pas, moi, s'écria Doug en faisant des grands gestes, va falloir être plus précis !  
\- Shhh, le supplia Stan en vérifiant autour que personne n'ait été alerté par les cris.  
Puis il se pencha vers Doug d'un air grave :  
\- T'es en phase terminale, c'est ça ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- T'es malade, tu l'as découvert et depuis tu profites du peu de temps qu'il te reste.  
\- Carrément pas ! Comment je serais tombé malade, on sort presque jamais !  
\- Mais alors pourquoi t'es comme ça ?  
\- Mais quoi comme ça !  
\- Bah tout sourire et tout joyeux et super accommodant, c'est hyper angoissant !  
\- ...Ah.

Stan vit Doug reculer et se passer la main dans la nuque.  
\- Ah. Euh... ouais. Alors je te le dis mais tu répètes pas aux autres, okay ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les gens assis dans le salon et éclairés par cinq chandeliers virent revenir un Stan un tout petit peu trop droit, suivi d'un Doug un tout petit peu trop rouge.  
\- Bah les mecs, vous étiez passés où ?  
\- Nulle part, couina Stan trop aigu. Dit, Burt, on peut aller se balader ?  
\- Maintenant ? Mais il pleut...  
\- On prend un parapluie mais si si, on va se balader s'il te plaît.  
Burt haussa les épaules et se leva pour accompagner son copain vers l'entrée. Doug prit sa place sur le canapé et se positionna à côté de Klaus, qui en profita pour passer la main derrière lui tout en continuant à participer aux conversations. Stève trouvait que c'était un peu facile qu'il doive s'occuper de la cuisine ce soir sous prétexte que c'était lui qui gérait le feu, ou quelque chose comme ça. Doug attendit que Klaus ne soit plus dans les débats pour le mettre au courant.  
\- J'ai dû le dire à Stan, il s'inquiétait, souffla-t-il.  
\- Sans déconner ?  
\- Bah ouais, pourquoi ?  
\- Je l'ai dit à Burt parce qu'il se posait des questions, il y a quoi, dix minutes ?

Les deux se regardèrent un instant, puis durent faire de grands efforts pour se retenir de sourire. Doug se ré-installa plus près de Klaus pendant que celui-ci se passa la langue sur les lèvres, histoire de pas montrer trop clairement qu'il se retenait de rire.  
\- Bon. Du coup ça veut dire qu'ils sont partis sous la pluie sans raison.

Doug se releva pour regarder les torrents qui se déversaient derrière les fenêtres, et se tourna vers l'entrée. Ca valait peut être le coup de les rattraper ? Puis il se ré-installa confortablement contre le canapé et le bras de Klaus. Tant pis.  
Klaus plaça un baiser sur son front. Ils continuèrent à regarder Stève et Karine débattre des détails techniques des repas.  
\- Il a aussi demandé si ça avait à voir avec les bruits de grincement de lit qu'ils entendaient dans notre chambre ce matin, souffla Doug.  
Klaus éclata de rire mais parvint à se faire taire presque immédiatement en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche. Le bruit aurait pu passer pour un toussotement un peu fort. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui.  
-Moi je trouve que Karine a pas complètement tort, nota Doug pour faire distraction, sans savoir du tout de quoi il parlait.  
Un concert de "Quoi !" et de "Ah bah tu vois !" lui répondit, et la conversation repartit. Klaus serra un peu plus fort Doug. Leurs sourires ne diminuèrent pas de la soirée.

***

Les jours suivants furent ponctués par des pluies légères et les regards de Burt et Stan, qui semblaient partagés entre la joie, la curiosité, le désir de les laisser seuls et l'envie d'en entendre le moins possible sur leurs activités nocturnes. Klaus et Doug se sentaient tous deux mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis un moment. S'ils avaient su que ce serait aussi naturel et aussi facile pour eux deux d'être ensemble, ils auraient pu commencer plus tôt. Leurs soirées, leurs nuits et leurs matins étaient tous occupés à apprendre de nouvelles choses sur l'autre : ils pouvaient parler, de tout et n'importe quoi, ou bien rester dans un silence confortable et privé; et évidemment ils se découvraient aussi d'une manière plus physique. Bien sûr, ils apprenaient au fur et à mesure ce qui faisait le plus plaisir à l'autre, et où ils appréciaient être embrassés le plus; mais pas seulement. Doug découvrit que Klaus était extrêmement chatouilleux du cou, mais Klaus eut sa vengeance lorsqu'il s'avéra que Doug était encore plus chatouilleux sur le ventre. Klaus découvrit une tache de naissance sur les côtes de Doug, qui, lui, nota des cicatrices de morsures de pécari aux jambes de Klaus. Ils s'étaient toujours considérés comme proches, mais là c'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Ils étaient juste... instinctivement bien ensemble. Et ce n'était pas leurs cheveux en bataille et leurs lèvres légèrement trop rouges, lorsqu'ils descendaient déjeuner chaque matin, qui indiquaient le contraire.

Mais tout ça pouvait aussi causer des situations qui étaient étranges au mieux, et très gênantes au pire, comme la fois où Doug, en tournant la tête pour se servir de l'eau, avait dévoilé des marques sombres dans son cou semblables à des bleus. Stève avait interrompu son geste pour lui demander si il avait mal, pendant que Klaus se cachait derrière ses cheveux en espérant très fort que personne d'autre ne parlerait des suçons qu'il avait pu créer. Malheureusement pour lui, Karine avait rebondi sur le sujet avec un "Ouais j'ai eu pareil après mon combat avec des tortues d’Amazonie. C'est super dangereux ces bêtes là, ça a des becs", ce qui avait attiré l'attention de plusieurs personnes et même Stan avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Elena et Burt avaient réussi à détourner l'attention vers le plat de pâtes à la carbonara qui arrivait, laissant Doug et Klaus essayer de calmer la chaleur dans leurs joues. Ce soir là, Doug avait été invité dans la salle de bain d'Elena pour un tuto "comment couvrir tout et n'importe quoi avec du fond de teint : spécial cou et nuque", pour lequel il était extrêmement reconnaissant.

Mais leur plus gros problème lié à ça survint lors de l'avant dernière soirée au manoir. La fin des vacances se faisait sentir, et le groupe entier était assis sur les canapés, à regarder par les fenêtres le crépuscule tomber sur les bois. Les discussions étaient éparses, mini-Mique dormait contre l'épaule de son père, des digestifs reposaient sur la table basse; le sommeil s'invitait petit à petit dans la pièce, et les bâillements se faisaient plus présents. Doug commençait à ressentir l'appel du lit; il voulait que ses vacances durent le plus longtemps possible, mais son rythme de sommeil était sévèrement perturbé ces derniers temps, et ça commençait à lui peser. Il bailla et étira ses bras.

Et il entendit son nom exclamé d'un ton paniqué.

Il tourna la tête vers la source du cri étouffé : Stève fixait son ventre et son visage en alternance, une expression inquiète gravée sur ses traits.  
\- Qu'est ce que t'as, là ?  
\- Hein.  
\- Non mais là, là !  
\- Mon t-shirt ?  
\- Non mais pas ça, sur ton ventre !

Doug releva son t-shirt et le regretta aussitôt. Lorsqu'il s'était étiré, son t-shirt avait dû s'être déplacé et avait révélé la peau de sa hanche. Et sa hanche était couverte de...  
\- C'est des bleus ? s'exclama Stève, ignorant les "shhh!" frénétiques de Mique qui tenait toujours son enfant endormi dans ses bras.  
\- Ah. Euh. Peut-être ?  
\- Tu sais pas ce que c'est ? T'as pas mal ?  
\- Eh attend, intervint Stan, c'est pas la première fois que t'as ça, si ? On en a déjà parlé, j'm'en souviens.  
\- Oh, la vache ! s'exclama John en l'observant à son tour. Ah ouais non mais c'est chaud ! T'as pas mal ?  
Doug étant en train de fixer un bout de tapis en essayant très fort de quitter son propre corps, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que la question était pour lui.  
\- Euh... non...  
\- Parce que là ça pourrait être dangereux et... (le visage de John perdit soudainement toute expression. Il se tourna vers les autres.) Vous pensez que ça peut signifier le retour d'Hypnos ?  
\- Mais ferme donc bien ta gueule, toi ! se releva brusquement Claudine. C'est pas un truc pour plaisanter !  
\- Non mais c'était pas loin d'ici et... c'est bizarre, t'es d'accord ?  
\- Si l'autre pourri était revenu je l'aurais senti, crois moi ! Là, il a la leucémie ou une connerie comme ça,  mais on plaisante pas avec ça !  
\- La vache, la leucémie ? demanda Stan en ouvrant des grands yeux.  
\- Bah p'tet, j'en sais rien; mais Elena aussi l'aurait ressenti si l'autre con il était revenu, non ?  
\- Ah moi je tiens à signaler que j'en ai jamais rien eu à péter d'Hypnos, nota l'intéressée en buvant une gorgée de son verre.  
Il y eu un bref moment de silence, qui sembla faire durer cette conversation un ou deux siècles de plus, du moins dans l'esprit de Doug.

\- Nan mais sinon c'est la manifestation d'un nouveau pouvoir, proposa Mique en levant les épaules (avant de se rappeler que son fils reposait sur l'une d'elle et de vérifier précipitamment s'il ne l'avait pas réveillé). Je veux dire, ton pouvoir c'est bien la super résistance ?  
\- Hm-hm, approuva Doug, qui avait assez rougi pour être violet.  
\- Bah si ça se trouve... commença Mique en cherchant de l'aide dans le regard des autres. Bon, je sais pas moi ! C'est juste une proposition !

\- Ouais, nan mais les formes irrégulières comme ça, c'est pas une leucémie, c'est les tortues des Galápagos, intervint Karine, mains sur les hanches.  
Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et fort de cette attention il commença à détailler une de ses aventures qui impliquait l'URSS et un deltaplane. Pendant qu'il parlait, Doug crut entendre un soupir; il en chercha l'auteur et trouva Klaus qui secouait sa tête tout en se cachant le visage dans les mains. Il sentit un sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres, et reporta bien vite son attention sur Karine pour éviter qu'il n'empire et soit impossible à cacher.  
\- ... et c'est pour ça que ma trachée fait un tiers de sa largeur de départ, concluait celui-ci. D'ailleurs si Doug a pas de marques dans le cou, ça veut dire qu'il en a plus bas sur le torse. J'ai pas raison ?  
\- Euh... commença Doug qui savait pertinemment qu'il y en avait.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Bah j'en sais rien moi ! Vous me demandez un peu de me désaper devant vous, c'est super bizarre !  
\- On veut juste savoir si c'est grave, dit John d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. Tu peux juste... tirer un peu ton col, ou quelque chose ?

Doug chercha une excuse pendant encore quelques instants, puis il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Si il avait appris à couvrir les marques dans son cou, il n'avait pas pris cette peine pour le reste de son corps parce que... bah pas grand monde était censé l'observer, quoi ! Il prit une inspiration pour se préparer et il tira son col vers le bas. Il encaissa les exclamations de surprise et d'intérêt en fermant les yeux; chacun reparti en disant que ça confirmait sa propre théorie, que c'était évident, et qu'il n'y avait pas de tortue des Galápagos dans les environs. Doug soupira.  
Mais il fit l'erreur de chercher du soutient chez Klaus : lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, l'absurdité et l'étrangeté de la situation leur apparurent, et ce ne fut plus juste un sourire mais un rire qu'ils durent camoufler, un rire qui les prit au ventre et se transforma rapidement en fou-rire. Doug ne pouvait qu'improviser une petite toux, alors que Klaus put se retourner vers la fenêtre, trouvant soudainement les carreaux fascinants; mais ses épaules se secouaient sous la force de son fou-rire, et ça n'échappait pas à Doug qui dut se mordre les lèvres pour éviter de faire du bruit.  
Au milieu du capharnaüm des théories, de son rire étouffé, Doug entendit une autre toux que la sienne. Elena, toujours aussi droite et son verre à la main, était en train de se mordre l'intérieur des joues et de se pincer les lèvres, et lorsque ce n'était plus suffisant pour cacher son rire elle repartait en quinte de toux.  
Doug devint cramoisi. Des larmes apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux, et se mordre les lèvres n'était carrément plus suffisant : il imita Elena et fut bientôt imité par Klaus, leurs toux se calmant et repartant suivant les vagues de leurs fous-rires.

Assis sur le canapé d'en face, Stan tentait de juger sa théorie d'une nouvelle maladie en cherchant d'autre symptômes. Il avait déjà listé la fièvre, les rougeurs et la toux lorsqu'il nota que Doug n'était pas seul le seul à avoir ces symptômes;  Il ne lui suffit alors que d'apercevoir  une œillade de Doug vers Klaus pour que les pièces du puzzle s’emboîtent : mais alors... ça voulait dire que ces marques... Il devint soudainement très rouge et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, rajoutant ses toussotements au chœur déjà en action.

\- L'air est très sec, non ? commenta Burt d'un air détaché.  
\- Ou alors c'est tes nouveaux pouvoirs, parvint à articuler Klaus avant de repartir pour une quinte de toux.  
\- Ou une manifestation des pouvoirs d'Hypnos, couina Doug alors que Klaus devait se plier en deux, leur comédie cachant de moins en moins bien leur fou-rire.

\- Eh, c'pas drôle de se moquer de ça, annonça Claudine d'un ton coupant.  
\- Non là par contre je suis d'accord, approuva John, c'est carrément pas cool.  
\- C'est une partie super sensible de ma vie, lô !  
\- Ouais, pareil, re-approuva John. Attends, on est en train d'être d'accord sur quelque chose ?  
\- C'est vrai qu'chuis pas cent pour cent à l'aise avec ça, j'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de foirer quelque chôse.  
\- Non mais disons-le, c'est vrai que vous avez fait chier avec Hypnos, nota Stève.  
\- Mais qu'est ce qu'tu fais chier, t'y étais presque pas, toi !  
\- Eh, j'ai quand même dû le construire, votre temple à la con !  
\- Elena, non mais dis qu'equ'chose !  
\- Ah non mais moi j'en ai toujours autant rien à péter.  
\- Non mais Burt ! Dis-leur que leur temple nous a fait chier pendant des semaines !  
\- Moi je trouve juste que l'air sec, ça provoque des irritations de la gorge.  
\- Non mais Stève a raison, intervint Karine, la pelle c'est top pour la spéléologie en terrain miné, mais pour l'architecture, il y a mieux.  
\- Ah, voilà !  
\- Non mais chuteuh ! souffla Mique. Vous allez finir par réveiller le petit !

Le ton redescendit un peu et quelques regards se tournèrent vers la petite bête. Même les tousseurs arrivèrent à se calmer.  
\- Il devrait pas être au lit, d'ailleurs ? demanda Elena dans un louable effort pour détourner la conversation.  
\- Bah si, j'allais y aller justement. Je vais être aussi claqué que lui demain! ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
\- Je t'accompagne, se leva Claudine.  
\- Je monte aussi, les suivit Stève. J'ai plus l'âge pour crier autant à des heures si tardives.  
\- Nan mais... mais les mecs ! s'écria John en regardant partir. Ça inquiète personne le... non ?...  
\- John, je peux te parler ? s'avança Klaus.  
\- HOULA IL EST TARD MOI JE VAIS MONTER AUSSI ! s'exclama Doug en sautant presque par-dessus le canapé pour courir vers les escaliers.  
\- Ouais euh nous aussi, ajouta précipitamment Stan en tirant sur la manche de Burt.  
\- Ah bah d'accord, soupira John.  
\- Non mais t'inquiète, c'est pas grave, commença Klaus. Alors tu vois comment... Euh, Karine ?  
\- Mmmouais ?  
\- Tu permets ?  
\- Ouais, carrément, ouais ouais.  
Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder sans bouger. Klaus battit des paupières.  
\- Ah, que je sorte de la pièce ! Pas de problème, je vais faire un jogging dans les bois, ça m'aidera à bien dormir.  
\- Tu... d'accord. Bon, John, il faut que...

La suite ne parvint pas à Doug et il en fut ravi. Il monta les escaliers aussi vite que ses côtes, toujours douloureuses du fou-rire, le lui permettaient, ce qui signifie qu'en haut des marches il était complètement à bout de souffle. Il dut prendre quelques instants pour lui en s'appuyant contre le mur du couloir. Le calme et le froid lui firent du bien. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas ri autant, et un sourire réapparu même sur son visage rien que d'y repenser. Il prit quelques grandes inspirations, s'essuya les yeux. Il allait bien. Demain, de toute façon, ils l'annonceront à tout le monde; il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu’ils ne fassent pas trop le lien avec cette soirée... Doug se gratta le bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre, ne fermant pas la porte derrière lui pour que Klaus puisse le rejoindre. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'enlever son t-shirt et de s'inspecter dans la salle de bain : bon, elles n'étaient pas si horribles que ça, ses marques, hein. Certaines commençaient même à s'estomper, et la plupart n'étaient que rouges ou rosées, rien de plus foncé. Ca ne valait vraiment pas le coup de faire tout un flan pour ça.

Il retourna vers la chambre et envoya son t-shirt en boule sur la chaise à linge sale. Il hésitait à aller prendre une douche lorsque Mique entra en trombe :  
\- Doug, je veux pas avoir l'air d'insister mais ça m'inquiète ces histoires, il faut que WOW T'EN AS PARTOUT !  
\- SHHHHHH ! cria Doug à son tour. Non mais le hurle pas non plus !  
\- Quoi, tu sais ce que c'est, en fait ?  
\- Oui mais arrête de crier s'il te plaît !  
Mique se calma enfin lorsque Doug s'approcha de lui.  
\- Mais alors c'est quoi ?...  
\- Euh... alors...  
Doug regarda autour de lui pour trouver de l'inspiration. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la valise de Klaus qui traînait dans un coin, à moitié faite malgré le fait qu'ils partaient demain.  
\- Alors, euh, tu vois comme y a la... euh... valise de Klaus, là ?  
\- Bah pourquoi tu lui as pris ?  
\- Non mais je lui ai pas pris, c'est lui qui l'a apportée.  
\- Pourquoi il a amené sa valise ici, c'est pas pratique si il dort dans la chambre à côté...  
\- ...Justement. Klaus... dort ici.  
Doug cadra un peu les épaules, prêt à faire face aux réactions de son pote. La réaction en question fut d'incliner la tête.  
\- Et toi tu dors dans sa chambre ?  
\- Quoi ? Mais non, il dort ici, avec moi quoi !  
\- Mais c'est pas très pratique, si ?  
\- Mique ! s'écria Doug en prenant son ami par les épaules. On est ensemble !  
\- Quoi, toi et moi ?  
\- Non ! Moi et Klaus ! On est ensemble, du genre ensemble-ensemble !

Mique ouvrit des grands yeux et arrêta de bouger complètement. Doug le relâcha et le recula un peu, de peur de l'avoir cassé. Euh... il ne savait pas du tout comment prendre cette réaction.  
Et puis d'un coup Mique plongea et le serra dans ses bras si fort que Doug crut que ses côtes allaient exploser.  
\- CHUIS SI CONTENT POUR TOI ! cria-t-il, le son de sa voix à peine étouffé par l'épaule de Doug. POUR VOUS DEUX !

Doug tapota le dos de Mique, encore moins sûr de comment réagir.  
\- Euh... merci ?  
\- Oh mon pote, chuis si content !  
Quand Mique se détacha enfin, il essuya ses yeux, ce que Doug trouva un peu beaucoup quand même.  
\- Ca va aller, dit-il au pif.  
\- Merci, sourit Mique. Rah ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que... rah !  
Il allait se diriger vers sa chambre lorsqu'il se retourna :  
\- Mais du coup, c'est quoi les bleus ?  
Doug soupira en fermant les yeux.  
\- On dort ensemble, Mique.  
\- Et ?  
\- Bah... t'as fait un fils, je suppose que tu sais ce que deux personnes peuvent faire dans un lit, quoi !  
\- Oooooh.  
Mique plissa les yeux et hocha la tête d'un air de conspirateur, et Doug n'était pas sûr qu'il ait compris. Il décida de laisser passer.  
\- Juste, t'évites d'en parler aux autres, okay ? On voulait faire l'annonce demain et...  
\- J'ai le droit de le dire à Claudine ? Parce que je vais lui dire, mais je préférerais que tu sois d'accord.  
\- Oui, soupira Doug, main sur la porte. Oui, tu peux.  
\- Top !

Doug le regarda partir vers sa chambre, tout sourire. Bon, ça c'était fait. Mique l'avait pas trop mal pris, on pouvait dire ça. Il souffla. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit son nom appelé depuis l'autre côté du couloir;  il se retourna pour voir Stève, en marcel et caleçon, brosse à dent à la main, qui marchait vers lui. Il se passait la main sur la nuque et se grattait la tête.  
\- Ecoute, euh... bon, j'ai entendu que vous vouliez garder la surprise pour demain mais... enfin... j'ai aussi entendu le reste. Et je suis content pour vous deux.  
Il s'approcha encore et prit brièvement Doug dans les bras.  
\- Félicitations. C'est super que vous ayez trouvé quelqu'un qui vous rende heureux. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.  
Il renifla et s'essuya le nez, et Doug se demanda si il y avait quelque chose de plus dans ses paroles, comme le souvenir de Mary. Il opta pour ne pas poser la question.  
\- Merci.  
\- Bon, bah je vais retourner me laver les dents, moi.  
Il donna encore une tape sur l'épaule de Doug et s'en retourna vers sa chambre, et Doug fit de même. Il rassembla quelques affaires, enleva son pantalon, passa se laver les dents. Pendant qu'il frottait, il se fit la réflexion que franchement, c'était cool. Les gens l'avaient bien pris jusque ici; pas qu'il ait eu des doutes, après tout Stan et Burt étaient passés avant eux, mais ça faisait plaisir quand même. Et plus tard, quand Klaus le rejoignit au lit et qu'il s'endormait dans ses bras, il se dit que décidément, il avait de la chance.

***

Le dernier jour au manoir fut doux-amer. Les rayons de soleil semblaient presque solides, lorsqu'ils se projetaient sur le plancher. La poussière s'y baladait comme pour reprendre sa place habituelle, les pièces cherchant à se remettre après les deux semaines de mouvements qui avaient eu lieu dans leurs murs. Les placards se remplissaient de bouillottes et se vidaient de leurs nourritures périssables, des draps séchaient à toutes les fenêtres, des valises montaient et descendaient les escaliers en quasi permanence.  
Il fallait vider tous les tuyaux de la maison, pour qu'en cas de gel ils n'explosent pas; il fallait aérer au maximum les chambres, replier les draps secs, refaire les lits, vérifier que l'on oubliait pas le dentifrice, ou une paire de chaussures, ou une chaussette sous le lit. Il fallait trouver des sacs plastiques pour enrouler tous les contenants qui pouvaient s'ouvrir, et par sécurité aussi ceux qui ne pouvaient pas. Réorganiser la valise pour faire rentrer le sac de linge sale, vider les poubelles, laver ce qui avait pu être sali, remettre la maison dans un aussi bon état que lorsqu'ils y étaient rentrés.

Contrairement à leurs branle-bas de combat d'arrivée où Elena avait dû distribuer les tâches, lors de cette dernière journée, personne n'eut besoin de se faire dire quoi faire : ils et elles décidaient seuls et seules des tâches ménagères à faire, dans une entente de fourmilière à la mécanique bien huilée. Il faut croire que la nostalgie qui les enveloppait tous et traînait dans l'atmosphère calmait les envies de dispute.

C'est au cours du repas de 17h, créé à cette occasion pour qu'ils puissent partir plus tôt sans avoir à manger sur la route, que Klaus et Doug annoncèrent aux autres qu'ils étaient "... enfin... ensemble... ouais voilà ensemble... depuis genre... une semaine? Ouais en gros..."  et malgré leur gêne de devoir faire une déclaration officielle, ils furent heureux de l'annoncer.  
Mique tapa fort des mains et affichait un sourire extrêmement heureux avant même qu'ils aient fini; Claudine ne s'arrêta de manger que lorsqu'elle se prit un coude dans les côtes, et elle daigna accorder trois claps avant de retourner à sa terrine. Stève et John affichèrent un air bien trop surpris pour être naturel, et se lancèrent des "oh" et des "jamais j'aurais pu savoir !", probablement rassurés dans leur talent d'acteur par le fait que l'autre en face faisait de même. Burt les joignit, et Stan tenta de grogner "ouais bah quand on s'est mis ensemble avec Burt bah y a pas eu d'applaudissements, hein" mais suite à un coup de Burt, il énonça "Wow, quelle surprise! Me voilà donc bien surpris" de la voix la plus sarcastique qu'il pût et retourna lui aussi à ses tartines de pâté. Karine prit juste le temps de relever les yeux et lancer un "ah cool", puis il retourna à l'inspection de ses chaussures. Elena applaudit poliment.

\- Ouais nan laissez tomber, soupira Klaus. Est-ce qu'il y en a qui le savaient pas ?  
Karine leva la main, mais à son habitude il fut ignoré.  
\- AH BAH MERCI HEIN ! Nous on essaye d'être discrets pour voir si vous remarquez et c'est nous qui devons vous le dire à tous, et en plus on peut même pas avoir un moment un peu classe ! Nan mais okay !

Stève cessa d'applaudir et baissa les épaules avec un sourire.  
\- Ça veut pas dire qu'on est pas heureux, hein. Moi je suis très content pour vous.  
\- Ah pareil, assura John en se coupant un bout de pain.  
\- Ouais, ils vous en a fallu du temps mais je suis content que vous y soyez arrivés, déclara Burt en hochant la tête.

Sa remarque fit froncer des sourcils autours de la table, y compris ceux de Doug et Klaus.  
\- Euh... tu peux développer ?  
Burt releva les yeux et fut surpris de ne trouver que des regards interrogateurs.  
\- Bah, je sais pas, au village ils faisaient que jouer ensemble, et puisque c'est John le meilleur ami de Klaus, fallait bien que Doug soit quelque chose, non ?  
\- Bah...  
Klaus et Doug échangèrent un regard.  
\- Bah c'est qu'on est ensemble que depuis quelques jours, quoi.  
\- Ah bah si c'est pour se faire critiquer, moi je dis plus rien, déclara Burt avant de mordre dans une tartine.  
Les regards interrogateurs fusèrent autour de la table, bientôt suivis par des haussements d'épaules; tout le monde se resservit à manger et le repas reprit son cours.

\- Non, là où ça va être plus chaud, commença Doug en coupant la baguette avec ses mains, c'est de l'annoncer à  l'agence. Vous, je savais que ça allait passer, mais j'ai aucune idée de comment Kelly va réagir, par exemple.  
Burt et Elena relevèrent la tête en même temps.  
\- Ca devrait aller vu qu'elle a une copine, annoncèrent-ils à l'unisson.  
Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en souriant, mais furent immédiatement interrompus par le "QUOI ?" général de la tablée. Burt se laissa tomber contre son dossier en soupirant.

\- Nan mais sérieux, les gars...

  
  


 


End file.
